Hi, I'm Calling To Answer Your Craigslist Ad
by Darnez
Summary: Emma, Just like every 18-year-old foster kid, just aged out of the system. With nowhere to go, Emma searches Craigslist's Ads in hopes that she may find a job. While Browsing the "live-in housekeeper" section Emma comes across a post titled: "Seeking Live-in Pet/housekeeper". Starts off as OutlawQueen, ends with SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1: Job searching

Emma sat in front of a computer. Her head was killing her. A small girl ran around screaming bloody murder, while her mother pretended not to notice. You'd think a library would be quiet, even a public one.  
It was somewhat hard to pay attention to all the Ad's displayed in front of her. One of her " _friends_ " from school suggested that she search Craigslist for a job. Neal was his name. While Neal wasn't the greatest influence on Emma, he always looked out for her, in his own special way. That's why when Neal suggested that Emma " _look_ " into being a "Live-in Nanny", or a "housekeeper" until she finished school, and found something better, she didn't think twice before following his advice. So, here she was reading yet another Ad. She'd Created an email account, "BlondeSwan89 ", and already responded to two postings. One as a live-in Caregiver for an Alzheimer patient and the other was for a live-in Nanny position for two newborn babies. Being in the foster care system her whole life, she knew a great deal about babies.  
One Ad, located in a nearby city caught her attention, it read:  
 _"Seeking Live-in Pet/Housekeeper"_  
Emma maybe young, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what a _pet_ was. She'd seen 50 shades of gray. She snorted, then was shushed by the woman that sat beside her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Back to the post. She could just imagine some 50-year-old bald guy looking for a young girl to tie up and spank.  
Her curiosity got the best of her, and she clicked the link to read more. Just thinking about reading the post made her feel naughty. It read:

" _Hello_ ,  
 _I am seeking a live-in Pet/housekeeper. I am a very busy_ woman _and will demand much from you. I have a very large 3 story home that needs cleaning daily. There's laundry to be done, errands to be ran, gardening and much more that I do not have time to do._  
 _I know that this may sound unusual, but I also require a live-in pet. I have an overwhelming need to be in control of everything, and nothing excites me more than a young woman at my every becking call._  
 _I am looking for a young woman between the ages of 18-25. Little to no, limitations. You do not have to be experienced in BDSM, nor do you have to have experience in housekeeper. I'll be more than happy to teach you myself. While I am strict, I am fair. You'll be well taken care of. In exchange for your service, you will receive your own room(Furnished) and bathroom. 1 day off a week(From being my housekeeper) luxuries of cable, and_ internet _. An allowance. Free meals. Benefits are a plus as well. Free health care and dental included. Tuition assistance if necessary._  
 _Well, I have to wrap this up now. If you are interested, please respond_ in _an email telling me about yourself. I want to know your name, age, and background information. I **will** run a background check on you, failure to disclose any important information will automatically disqualify you for this position. I'd like for you to include a photo of _ yourself _._  
I haven't disclosed any personal information about myself because being a public figure I'd like to maintain some privacy. Which means you must be willing to sign a discloser agreement. l look forward to hearing from you. Please allow 24-48 hours for a response.  
Thank-you,  
RCM".

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I dreamt of this last night and had to write about it. What do you guys think, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm responding to your Ad

_Hi, Ms._  
 _Well, I'm not sure how to address you. I'm Emma Swan. I'm 18 years old. I'm a girl. I'm about 5'5 or something, I don't really remember... I have blonde hair, green eyes. I just turned 18 last week, I'm still in High-school, This is my last year and I graduate in three weeks actually. I don't really have pictures of myself, but I'm sending you a copy of my senior photo. It's only the sample, I can't afford to buy a bigger one._  
 _I'm a foster kid..._  
 _Was a foster kid. I guess not anymore. They kicked me out last week because I turned 18. Neal, my friend let me have his late grandmother's car. He says it's a piece of junk, but I think it has potential. It_ runs _and gives me a roof over my head._  
 _I never was adopted, so it's just me. I don't really have anyone else._  
 _I'd really appreciate this opportunity. I'm a hard_ worker _and a fast learner. I used to clean up all the time for the group home._  
 _Oh, and I can be your pet too. I'm really good at role playing. Not that I've been in that position before, but I've seen 50 shades of gray, and read the book. I let my_ ex-boyfriend _spank me one time, that was kind of kinky._  
 _I'm bi. My last girlfriend name was Lily. She was my first kiss. Unfortunately, the home I was in, found out and they sent her to another group home. That kind of sucked, she was the first person to really "get me" you know?_  
 _I don't really know what else to say. I hope you give me a chance. I promise to work hard for you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes._

* * *

 **Author's notes:**  
 **Hey, so that's Emma's email to Regina. You can tell she has no real idea what she's getting herself into, lol. ;D**  
 **Next Chapter will be Regina's response. Thanks for all the favs and follows so far. This has been fun and easy to write. I'm enjoying it. Someone questioned why this starts off as OutlawQueen # _You'llSee_ ;) I have some juicy secrets!**  
 **There is no Henry and no magic.**


	3. Chapter 3: Do this for me

_**36** **hours** **later**..._

 _"Hello Miss Swan_  
 _I apologize for your long wait. There has been an overwhelming response to my Ad. I must admit, your response spiked my interest, and not all in a good way, I'm afraid._  
 _You are a very beautiful girl. I'd love to have such prize for a pet. However, I'm afraid you do not understand what a live-in Pet is. I don't fault_ you, _my dear, you're only 18 years old. Please do not use 50 shades of gray as_ a reference _for what we **MAY** have, if I so choose you._  
 _Being a_ pet _means having an owner. I will train you, I will take care of you, and I will demonstrate love towards you. On the flip side, I will play with you, I will punish you, I will put you away until I'm ready to play with you again. In no way will you ever be treated with anything other than respect._  
 _I don't want you to think of this as role-playing, think of this as a lifestyle. You'll be my pet 24 hours a day. Understand that these things take time, I'll ease you into them so it's not overwhelming. I currently have a situation here on my hands that I must deal with soon. So, **IF** I choose you as my pet, you won't begin until the third week._  
 _I have an assignment for you. I'd like for you to research pet names. I want you to pick one out. Think long and hard about this. It can be anything you like. It can be degrading, or it can be something you've always wanted to be called. Choose wisely. It'll be the name I use for you whenever I'm ready to play. As soon as you hear it, the position you should find yourself in is at my feet on your knees._  
 _I understand you have school. I'd like for you to meet me this Saturday after noon at "101 west 12th street, Safe Haven Maine. Be there at 4:30pm. I'd like to meet you there for coffee to get to know you, as well as conduct your first official interview. It's a public, yet private place. I will pay. If you can not make it, please let me know by email at least 12 hours before. Also, I'd like to know the name you've chosen that day as well._  
 _Best regards,_  
 _RCM._

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 _ **Guys, thanks again for all the follows and reviews :) A lot of you wanted to know Regina's age range. She's in her mid to late 30's. I know she's a lot older than Emma, but I kind of like her like that. I love a good MILF Story ;)**_  
 _ **Another Chapter will be uploaded today. Please let me know what you think so far!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking I don't belong here

Emma sighed.

 _This was it._

 _This_ was the moment. She was finally meeting RCM. Her future Employer. Her future "Owner".  
This moment was real. She was seconds away from walking into the coffee shop RCM invited her to. The place looked fancy. Everyone who walked into, or exited the building looked as if they were conducting business here. She was happy she decided to wear her graduation dress to this meeting. She wanted to make a great first impression. The red dress wasn't really Emma's type, but it matched her school colors _and_ it was cheap. With her hair in a low bun and makeup only on her lips, Emma was ready. Luckily, she was able to go into the gym's locker room and shower, otherwise she would have needed to wash-up at a truck stop. It wouldn't be the first time. Being an adult was hard.  
Time, she knew was ticking, she wouldn't want to be late so she entered. She immediately felt intimidated. She didn't belong here. Everyone looked like a million bucks _but_ _her_. A large desk sat right in front of her, a bald man behind it. She walked towards it keeping her thoughts from wandering to anything else, other than the task at hand; _walking_.  
"Hi, um...I'm Emma, I'm here to see, um, well, I don't really know-"  
"It's fine, You're Emma Swan and you're here to see Miss Mills. She informed us of your arrival" The man smiled. "Good thing you're on time too, she told me to send anyone who was late home"  
'Mills?' Emma thought. So that's the mystery woman's name. The woman who has been able to capture every thought Emma had and make them about her. But then something else registered. There were other people here?  
Emma jumped when the guy reached his arm out trying to hand her something.  
"Darling, Relax, you're okay. It's just a housekeeping position" The man tried to reassure Emma. "Fill out this disclosure agreement, sign here" He pointed to an "X" on the page. Emma quickly read over the letter. It was simply requesting that Emma keep her mouth shut about what went on here, or else she would be faced with fines, blah, blah, blah. Emma quickly signed her name, then dated below. She handed the form back to the guy who stamped it, then signed it himself, before sealing it into a brown envelope that disappeared behind the large desk. "Alright, you're all set, someone should be out to get you very soon, just have a seat right over there, alright?"  
Emma nodded. She suddenly felt hot. She couldn't remember ever being this nervous before. The thought that she wasn't the only person applying for this position had her feeling hopeless. She'd never been chosen for anything in her life, there was always someone better. Why would this time, be any different?  
"Miss Swan?"  
Emma looked up when she heard her last name. There was tall, red-headed woman in her later 50's standing in front of her. She wore a black and white suit, but it was easy to see that she was a server. Her name tag read "Carly" Emma nodded.  
"Miss Mills will see you now"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Uploading another chapter later today at 6PM EST! Thanks for following and favoriting guys! Love Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: This Changes Things

_"Miss Mills, this is Miss Swan"_

Emma tried to keep her breathing under control. This was all so strange to her. As she walked behind Carly she kept looking at everyone wondering if they were _RCM_. It wasn't until the two of them stopped in front of a table that sat a woman in her mid to late 30's that Carly motioned for Emma to sit down.  
Emma didn't though. She stood and stared at the woman in front of her. She was beautiful. For the first couple of seconds, it seemed as if the woman was unaware of Emma's presence altogether. Emma didn't mind. It gave her the change to gawk like the teenager she was. The woman had dark black hair that fell around her shoulders, it looked so silky and smooth, and Emma had the urge to reach out and touch it. In fact, she all most did, but before she could dark brown eyes met hers.  
"Sit, _please_ " Came the most beautiful voice Emma ever heard.  
"Okay." She answered as she sat across from her. "I'm um...Emma"  
The woman smiled showing her perfect teeth. "I know that"  
"Oh"  
"Give me a moment to locate your folder, dear" Came the response. Emma noticed there was a faint scar on the top of her lip and couldn't help but wonder how it got there. "Okay, here we are, Miss Swan"  
A brown folder was handed over to Emma. "What's this?"  
"Three applications I'd like for you to fill out. One is for a background check., one is for the housekeeper's position, and the final one is for the position of a pet. My pet" She smiled. Her smile caused Emma to smile. "Do you have any questions so far?"  
"Yeah, just one" Emma nodded nervously. "What's your name?"  
"Regina, Regina Mills. But to you, I'm Miss Mills. And during our play hours, you'll address me by my title, which I'll disclose later. It's a privilege. _If_ I choose you, you'll be the only person allowed to call me by that name" Regina smiled again. She reached out and placed a hand on top of Emma's.  
It was the softest hand Emma had ever felt. Her eyes glanced down and what she saw made her pull away from Regina.  
"You're..." Emma started and had to clear her throat. She felt as if her stomach had dropped. Disappointment clouded her eyes, and she wanted to cry. She didn't know why. She was being ridiculous. Her need to be someone's choice her whole life made her expectations of this job too high. She continued. "You're married?"  
Regina's face for the first time since Emma sat down turned so cold; It sent shivers down her back. Regina twisted the ring around her finger a couple of times. "Unfortunately yes"

* * *

 **That's all for day :)**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story so far. More to come tomorrow! Please review, and let me know what you think...**

 **;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Not Talk About That

_There was a moment of silence._

Then Emma wanted to run.

She didn't though.

She was an adult now. Adults didn't run, plus she needed this job. _No_ one else responded. _No_ one else wanted to hire a homeless high-school(er) with no experience. _No_ one gave her a chance.

 _Except Regina._

The least she could do was give her one too, right?

"So, am I-" Emma started but Regina cut her off.  
"No, you'll only be _my_ pet" She stated quickly. "I mean, that _is_ what you were going to ask me, right?" Emma nodded but still felt unsure. It showed on her face. "What's on your mind?" Regina questioned. The warm and inviting smile was back, and so was some of Emma's confidence.  
"I'm just not sure how...all of this will work" Emma shook her head. "I want to be your housekeeper, and I want to be your pet too"  
"But?"  
"But, I don't know how I feel about, well-" Emma sighed. How could she say this without creeping Regina out? "I'm not sure how I feel about working for your husband. What if he doesn't want me to be your pet, or if he's really mean and rude to me"  
"Oh, my sweet girl, you don't have anything to worry about. No one will know about you being my pet besides the two of us. Listen to me, I won't tolerate any disrespect on his part towards you. You're _my_ personal housekeeper" Regina stated with so much determination. "The only orders you _have_ to follow are those coming from me" She smiled once more. "But, let's not talk about that. I'd like for us to focus on this paperwork"  
Emma nodded as she processed all of Regina's words. She smiled. _'So, does this mean I have the job?'_ She questioned herself. Regina talked as if her mind was already made up.

Maybe she'd have a chance after all.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **The first chapter of the day :)**

 **Please, _Review_** **Will upload more soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Rule Number 1

10 minutes into the meeting and Emma couldn't believe how filling out paperwork could be so taxing. She was over it.

The background check was easy enough. Just basic information like Name, Social, blah, blah, blah.

The housekeeper's position application was okay.

The " _Household Pet_ " application was a sight to see. There were a bunch of, " _What would you do if your Owner instructed you to do (Fill in the blank)_ " Type questions.  
One question made Emma blush.  
" _What would you do if your Owner instructed you to remain naked for a full 24 hours_?"  
That question caught her off guard and it took everything in her not to look up at Regina, whose eyes had been on her the entire time she'd been filling out the forms.  
She quickly wrote " _I'd do as she instructed_ " before moving on to the next question which was worse. _Way worse_.  
A short essay question later on " _why being an obedient pet was important"_ , Emma was complete. She closed the folder then pushed it across the table to Regina.  
"Thankyou dear. I appreciate you taking the time out to meet me today"  
"You're welcomed. I'm...I am happy to be here" Emma stated. "So, um, do you think I did okay, honestly, do I have a chance of getting this position?"  
"You're one of my top choices" Regina stated honestly. "There's something so special about you Emma Swan"  
Emma shook her head sadly. "No there isn't" She glanced down at the almost empty cup of Chocolate below her. She didn't look up until she felt a finger under her chin.  
"Hey, rule number one. You should never contradict me" Emma sat with her mouth opened, simply staring at Regina. At this moment, Regina looked at her as if she was the only person on earth. The piercing gaze seemed as if it touched her very soul. " _Understand_?" Regina questioned. Emma nodded. She couldn't find words to speak at the moment. Regina smiled. "Good. We're almost done. I'd like for you to tell me the pet name that you've chosen for yourself. I hope you chose wisely. It will help me determine whether or not, I want to make you mine"  
Emma nodded.

She sighed.

She swallowed.

Anything to prolong this moment in time. She chose a name. One she hoped Regina wouldn't laugh at her for. It was something she always wanted someone to call her. This fact _alone_ made her feel insecure about using it. So insecure she wanted to cry. She felt tears burning the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them out. She didn't want to seem weird. Who knew applying for a job would have her so emotional. Regina was looking at her expectantly. She had to say something.  
She whispered the name.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that dear" Regina stated as she leaned forward.  
Emma cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "I'd like to be called _princess_ " She stated with a shrug. She found her eyes on the mug in front of her once again. She awaited laughter. She awaited anger, but she got neither.  
Instead, she heard: "Good choice" Emma glanced up.  
"It is?"  
"Yes, from now on, whenever I address you as Princess, you'll address me as ' _My_ _Queen_ '. Now, princess, what do you call me?"  
Emma smiled. "My Queen"  
Regina smiled. "Very good dear. That's all the time I have for you today I'm afraid. Thank-you again" Regina stood up and motioned for Emma to do the same. Emma stood and was surprised to be pulled in for a hug. "You're a special girl Emma, I can tell" She pulled Emma away to hold her at arms length. Looking Emma in the eyes she continued. "I will inform you of my decision next Saturday afternoon, alright?"  
Emma nodded. She couldn't wait that long...

 _except she had to._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Second Chapter of the day. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: You've Got Mail

_Who knew 7 days could be so long?_

Emma was waiting impatiently all day. She checked her email _at least_ 50 times that day. Every time she would refresh the page she would cross her fingers, close her eyes and count to 10. When she opened them again there was _nothing_.

 _Absolutely nothing._  
She'd began to give up hope. Maybe she wouldn't receive an email at all. Maybe Regina found someone better and didn't want to waste her time on people she didn't want. Emma sighed. She glanced down at the bottom right corner of the screen. It read 5:32PM. The Library would be closed in 28 minutes and she'll be headed back to her car for another night of broken dreams.  
With graduation only a 8 days away, and no job lined up, she was screwed. She would no longer be able to shower in the gym or hide parts of her breakfast and lunch from the free school meals she received for later when her stomach grumbled in protest due to lack of food.  
Neal wouldn't be around either. He was going to college. Even a screw up like him had a future. She had nothing. She wished she tried harder to find a job, it's just that when Regina responded back to her email, she found herself becoming excited. Was the job just one of those ' _to good to be true_ ' deals.  
Maybe.  
Emma refreshed the page once more, and her heart jumped for joy when she saw the ' _One new message_ ' icon on the top of her screen. She recognized the Craigslist email handle that belonged to Regina.

This was it. This was the moment she'd been waiting for.  
She quickly clicked on the email because if she didn't she was afraid it would somehow disappear. Her heart sank-ed when she realized that it was a forwarded email that she and 9 other's received. It read:

 _'Hello,_  
 _Thank-you for applying for the "Housekeeper/Pet position. I appreciate your_ cooperation _and patience. I'm here to briefly inform you that the position has been filled. I wish you the best of luck._  
 _Warm regards,_  
 _RCM.'_

Emma didn't realize she was crying until her vision blurred so much that she could no longer read the words of the email. _So she wasn't chosen_.  
She didn't get the job.  
She wasn't going to be Regina's pet.  
She was still Emma, the girl nobody wanted.  
Emma sighed and placed her hands on her head. This night couldn't possibly get any worse.  
' _It's just a job'_ she tried to reason with herself.  
Except it was so much more. She'd never be able to deny that fact.  
Emma sat in front of the computer so long, the wallpaper with the library's logo popped up. The logo bounced around happily while Emma cried tears of sorrow. Who knew how long she sat there.

Library is closing in 10 minutes. Please wrap up what you are doing and head towards the exit"

Came a dry voice over the intercom.  
Emma shook her head. With the intent of logging out of her email, Emma moved the mouse to get rid of the wallpaper and when she did she could see the page refreshing.  
She couldn't believe her eyes. She'd gotten a new message. This time not from a Craigslist generated email address but from Mills_Regina .  
The subject line read:  
" _Congratulations Emma, You've got the Job_ "  
Emma laughed as she covered her heart. How could someone go from depressed to happy in less than a moment? She was about to open the message and read it when a popup blocked her. It read " _You've been logged off_ "  
Emma bit her lip to keep from cursing. She would have to wait until the library opened at Noon tomorrow to read the email from Regina.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**  
 _ **And...So will you!**_  
 _ **Ha, did I leave you guys on a cliff?**_  
 _ **Don't forget to review, lol. See you tomorrow :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Follow The Gray Paved Road

**_The next day, Noon_**

Emma sat in front of the computer screen with a big goofy grin on her face. She was excited.  
She got the Job!  
Clicking to open Regina's email she read:

 _"Good After noon Emma,_  
 _I just wanted to inform you that you are now, not only my new_ Housekeeper _but also my pet. I believe Congratulations are in order. I would like to invite you to my home tomorrow night for dinner. 4:30pm, sound good? Also, there are a few details I want to go over with you in person. Below, I'm leaving you my contact information and address._  
 _Best Regards,_  
 _Regina Mills.'_

It was short, sweet, and to the point like always.  
Emma felt as if she accomplished something major. This was going to be the turning point of her life, she just knew it. Grabbing a piece of paper and a half pencil from a nearby check-out station, she quickly copied down Regina's address and phone number. Then she Googled the directions to the home and printed them. Never before had she heard of a town called StoryBrooke, Maine. She checked the time, it was a quarter after 12. In four hours she'll be meeting Regina for the second time. She had to get ready!

* * *

Emma _almost_ missed the road to Storybrooke. If she wasn't careful, she would have drove right by it. The road was long and lonely. Nothing but trees surrounded the two lane road. She drove 50 miles per hour for about 20 minutes before seeing the ' _Now entering StoryBrooke_ ' sign. After not seeing any sign of life for the last 20 minutes, she slowly began to merge back into civilization.  
It appeared as if the town was stuck in the past. There was 'mom and pop' shop, like the ones you'd see on old films. An old school sheriff's office. A City hall. A place called Granny's diner.  
Everyone drove old school cars. Some people even stopped to wave at Emma as she past by. She couldn't help but sight see a little. This was all so unreal. What was up with this little town? What ever it was, she liked it. Things seemed simpler here.  
Regina's home was a distance a way from the rest of the town, and it sat upon a hill. When it came into view, Emma was startled by the size of it. Emma remembered Regina telling her that her home was three stories high. It was huge but there only appeared to be 2 floors instead of 3. Maybe there was a basement.  
She parked in front of the home. This was it. She was at Regina's house. She hoped she looked okay. She didn't have much to choose from when it came to clothing. She wore blue jeans a black T-shirt and black converses. She wore her hair down today, even though she brushed it, it still looked unruly and slightly unkempt. As a last minute change, she placed it into a messy bun.  
Getting out of her car, she made her way to the front door.

She sighed. She took a deep breath. Then she knocked.

Once  
Twice.  
The door opened.  
"Hello Emma, so glad you could make it. Please come in. Dinners almost ready"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys, Sorry for the late update. I currently live in Florida, so I was preparing for Hurrican Matthew. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not much went on, but I'll try to upload another two chapters today :) Please stay safe out there!**


	10. Chapter 10: So, When Can You Start?

Dinner was amazing. Emma couldn't remember the last time she had a home cooked meal. Regina prepared lasagna, apparently, she only baked it on _special_ occasions.

Emma was currently following Regina to her home office when she stated;  
"Thanks for fixing me dinner. _I know usually, bosses don't do that"_  
"Well, I'm more than just your boss Emma. _I own you_ " Regina stated. She turned her head towards Emma while walking and winked at her. "It's my job to take care of you, my pet"  
Emma blushed. Every time Regina called her that she would become extremely embarrassed. Yet, at the same time her heart leaped for joy, shivers ran down her back, and she found herself grinning like a fool.  
Emma tried to pay attention to the home. From what she'd seen so far, this house was beautifully decorated. Everything looked super expensive. So far she's seen the kitchen, the dining room, the reading room, the family room, the guest bathroom, and now, she was headed toward Regina's home office. All of this was located on the first floor.  
"Emma, Come in and sit down. Make yourself at home" Regina stated as crossed the room and sat behind her desk. Emma did as instructed and awaited what Regina had to say. "To begin, I have a few questions"  
"Okay"  
"I need to be able to reach you, do you have a phone?"  
Emma shook her head. A bit embarrassed. She couldn't afford a cell phone. "No"  
Regina smiled. She opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a box with a picture of an IPHONE on the top. She pushed it over to Emma.  
"I can't accept this" Emma shook her head.  
"Sure you can. I need to be able to reach you at all times and you don't have a phone. Besides, it's not a request that you accept it, it's an order"  
Emma sighed, she didn't want Regina to give her a gift she didn't earn, but at the same time, she didn't want to seem ungrateful, so she smiled. "Thank-you"  
"You're welcomed. I programmed my cell number, my landline, my office number at City Hall-"  
"You work at City Hall?" Emma couldn't help but ask. She wanted to know all there was to know about her employer.  
"Of course, I am the Mayor of this town"  
"Really?" Emma questioned in disbelief. Regina was amazing. She was beautiful, and successful. Two things that Emma only wished she was. The day Regina called her beautiful, Emma tried her hardest to ignore and forget. She wasn't beautiful. Regina was only saying that to be nice.  
"Yes. Now, When are you finishing school?"  
"Um...My last day is Friday, and then Graduation is next Monday, but I'm not participating in Graduation..."  
"May I ask why not?"  
Emma shrugged. "I don't...I really would prefer to skip it. I don't want to see any of those people ever again, to be honest" Emma stated looking down at the iPhone box. "Being in Foster care...school has never been a good place for me..." She traced the edge of her box with her phone. She was sure she sounded pathetic to Regina who was probably valedictorian, voted most popular, prom queen, and most likely to succeed, while she was in high school. "I just really don't want to talk about it right now" Emma admitted. Mostly to herself, but Regina got the message.  
"I understand" Regina stated placing her hand on top of Emma's. "Final question, you may so no, you may say yes. Neither answer will be held against you, okay?" Regina questioned.  
Emma nodded.  
"Would you like to move in today? You wouldn't have to start work until next Monday. I can show you your room, I can show you the town, or we can get to know each other better. Next Monday, you'll start working, and then the following Wednesday we can begin easing you into the role of my pet" Regina stated with a warm smile.  
Emma bit her lip. "Um" She sighed. She wanted more than anything to move in. There was just one problem. "What about your husband? What would he say?"  
Again Regina's face changed at the mention of her husband. Emma thought she was just imagining it last time, but this time, she was sure there was something up with Regina and her husband. "Trust me, Emma, you don't have to worry about him. I'm sure he'll turn up tomorrow morning" She stated while looking straight ahead. She wasn't really looking at Emma, more like through her. "Look, I want you, Emma, nothing would make me happier at the moment than you moving in today" Regina stated with such honestly. It made Emma warm and happy inside. "What do you say?"


	11. Chapter 11: Whose That Girl?

"So, what do you say?" Regina questioned. It was obvious she wanted Emma to say yes. "Would you like to move in today?"  
Emma bit her lip. She'd be an idiot if she said no. _She couldn't think of a reason to say no._ She smiled. "Okay"  
Regina stood from her seat and made her way to Emma. "I'm so happy you said yes. Let me show you to your room"

Turns out Emma's room was in the basement. She followed closely behind Regina as they descended the stairs. Turns out the basement was much like the rest of the home. Beautifully decorated. There were three doors down in the basement but Regina directed Emma to the one in the center.  
"This will be your room. Let me give you a tour"  
"Okay"  
The room was beautiful. It was everything Emma ' _never had_ ' combined into one. A large bed with about a million pillows on it. On either side sat two nightstands with lamps on both. A huge walk-in closet, A very spacious full bathroom was attached to the room. She had a T.V, with cable, a desktop computer sitting in a corner, A love seat, and a small bookshelf.  
"Do you like it...you need anything else?" Regina asked while looking around the room.  
"Wow, this is amazing" Emma answered honestly. She felt overwhelmed. She couldn't believe that all of this space was just for her. She was living in her car last night. Today she had a beautiful room stocked with amenities. "Thank-you so much Regina"  
"You're welcomed" Regina stated with a smile. "Just last month this basement was nothing more than an over sized storage room. I decided to turn it into something amazing"  
Interested, Emma couldn't help but ask. "What's in the other two rooms?"  
"Oh my pet, you'll see very soon. But not today I'm afraid. I'm still working on them"

It didn't take long for Emma to move into the home. Everything she owned was in her car. Regina insisted she help Emma put everything away, even though she told her she could do it by herself. Emma was happy. Regina seemed like a really nice person.  
The two of them talked about the house. They talked about the town. They talked about themselves.  
When 9pm rolled around, Regina said goodnight to Emma and left her in her room alone. She took out her new phone and set her alarm for 6am. Her high school was a good distance away now that she was no longer staying in that city. No, she was staying in StoryBrooke Maine now.  
She was able to take a hot shower instead of a cold one. She was able to sleep in a real bed, and not cramped up in the back seat of her car. Everything was fine until Emma woke up the following morning to leave for school.  
She sat at the kitchen bar while Regina made wheat toast, scrambled eggs and coffee. She insisted that Emma not leave the house without breakfast since it was the most important meal of the day. Emma's school served free breakfast if she made it there early enough, but she didn't mention it in hopes not to disappoint Regina. The two was engulfed in a deep conversation when the front door opened.  
Emma instantly quieted down and looked towards the front door. She could see a woman with long brown hair enter and gently close the door behind her as if she didn't want to make a sound. She slowly turned around and was visibly startled when her eyes met both Emma's and Regina's.  
"Oh, Good-morning Miss Mills, I didn't know you would be awake"  
Emma turned to look at Regina and could see a cold and emotionless expression on her face.  
"Of course not" She replied.  
Emma couldn't really explain it, but it seemed as if Regina was a whole different person. She wasn't behaving like the woman she had dinner with just last night. "Since Yesterday was your day off, I'm sure you wouldn't mind adding a bit of yard work to your daily chores today?"  
The woman bit her lip. Almost like she was trying hard not to say something back to Regina. Something that wasn't polite "I'll get right on it Miss Mills" She stated walking hurriedly out of the room, apparent anger all over her face.  
"Who was that?" Emma couldn't help but questioned.  
"Her name is Marian. She's my husband's Maid"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter !:) Make sure you review!**

 **And thank you all so much for your kind wishes for me to be safe. I hope all of you stay safe if you're in the path of Hurrican Matthew. Please be careful!**


	12. Chapter 12: Where Were You?

Regina walked Emma to the door.  
"You have a great day, Emma" She stated with a smile. "What time should I expect you to return home?"  
"Um" Emma quickly did some math in her head to come up with a prediction. "I think about 3pm. School is over at 1:45"  
"Alright, I'll see you then. Maybe this afternoon I can show you around town" Regina then leaned closer to whisper: "I can't wait to show you off to everyone in town"  
The way Regina was whispering sent shivers down Emma's spine. Her cheeks reddened. She smiled shyly. "Okay, I'll, um, I'll see you then"

School, was boring.  
It always was. Being the last week of school, the students weren't doing much. No more assignments were being issued, but that didn't stop the teacher from upholding the classroom rules.  
Emma wasn't about to do much, she just wanted to check her phone to see if Regina had texted her. She knew it was a long shot. Why would Regina text her? It's just that, Regina have been so nice to her so far, and always made her feel happy, and wanted. A girl could only hope.  
Emma sighed. There were no new notifications.  
Unfortunately, the teacher was looking her way.  
"Miss Swan, can you bring me your cell phone, please?" His voice echoed throughout the entire classroom. Emma frowned.  
"Mr. Thomas, I-"  
"Miss Swan, now, please. You may get it back later today. In detention" He smiled.  
Emma frowned. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Mr. Thomas taught freshmen fourth block, and they were not released until 2:30pm. Detention with Mr. Thomas was an hour. Emma sighed. She didn't know what she could do to get out of this.  
"I'm very disappointed in you Miss Swan. You were always so welled behaved in my class, I know you understand the rules. You are one of my favorites, but I have to be fair and treat you like everyone else" He whispered so that only Emma could hear as he took her phone and placed it into the desk drawer. He gave her a small smile and motioned for her to return to her seat.  
 _'Regina's going to kill me'_ Was all Emma could think about as she sat down.

It wasn't until after 5 that Emma returned to the Mills residence.  
The sun sets early in Storybrooke, and right now the sky was dull, and crickets could be heard all around her.  
Looking up at the house that seemed impossibly still, it made Emma wonder if anyone was home. Did Regina get tired of waiting on her and leave?  
Would she be upset?  
Would she make her leave?  
Emma knew she should have called, but she couldn't. She was too nervous, too afraid.  
Emma had a key to the home, but she felt as if she shouldn't use it right now. She knocked instead.  
What seemed like a full minute later, someone answered.  
It wasn't Regina.  
It wasn't Marian, she briefly met earlier.  
At the door stood a tall man with dark brown hair. He looked down at Emma with uncertaincy.  
"Hello?" He questioned. "I haven't seen you before" He took a moment to look Emma up and down. Then he smiled. "What's your name darling?"  
"Um.." Emma cleared her throat. This guy, whoever he was, ( _although Emma had a clue_ ), was making her uncomfortable. "I'm Emma"  
His eyes lit up. "Oh, so you're Emma. I've heard about you. You're the new Housekeeper my wife hired" He looked confused as he scratched his head. "She _has_ been putting a lot of stress on Marian lately" He mumbled but not to Emma. Mostly to himself. "Wait, don't you have a key?"  
Emma nodded, but before she could open her mouth she heard Regina.  
"Of course she does"  
Emma looked past the man towards Regina who was making her way down the stairs. "I'm here now, you may leave, Robin" She snapped.  
Emma's heart began to pound rapidly in her chest. Regina sounded angry. She was mad at her.  
"It was nice meeting you Emma, good luck" He stated. Neither Emma nor Regina missed it as he walked away and mumbled "Lord knows you're going to need it"  
Emma looked back at Regina. "I'm sorry I'm late"  
Grabbing Emma's hand Regina pulled her inside and closed the door. "Where were you? I was worried" She asked in a soft tone.  
"I got detention at school this afternoon"  
"Oh, Emma, what happened?"  
"I was on my phone"  
Regina stared at Emma. "Oh, who were you communicating with...because it wasn't me"  
Regina's tone was a bit accusing. Her gaze slightly un-trusting.  
"No one" Emma quickly stated.  
"Oh?"  
"There really isn't anyone, besides Neal, and...of course you"  
Regina nodded. "I heard you say that Neal was your friend. Do you like him, you know, more than a friend?"  
Emma frowned. Why would Regina ask her a question like that? She shook her head. "Um, no...he's more like a brother to me"  
"Good" Regina sighed with relief. "I mean" She quickly recovered. "Everyone needs someone they can talk to. Of course, I want to be that person for you, Emma"  
' _I want to be your everything, consume your every thought_ ' Went unsaid.  
Emma nodded. "You're not upset that I'm late. I know you had plans for us today"  
Regina shook her head, then her smile was back. "Don't worry about it. We can still have dinner"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, it's been a minute since the last update.**  
 **Preview: Next chapter will be of Emma's first week on the job.**


	13. Chapter 13: Emma's First Week

_A few days later_...

No more High School for Emma. She was officially a high school graduate. Regina hadn't mentioned graduation again, and for that Emma was grateful.  
In fact,  
Today was her first day of work.  
Regina's day started at 5am, which meant that Emma's did too. She didn't mind waking up early.  
Emma walked up the stairs from the basement and the first person she saw that day was Marian. She was about to say hello when Regina entered the room.  
"Oh Emma, you're up, good" Regina smiled. "Okay, I'm about to fix me a cup of coffee, then I'll be headed out to work. I would like for you to shadow Marian today. That way, you'll know what to do" She explained before turning to Marian. "I understand you often like to take shortcuts, but I'd appreciate it, if you didn't today, I would like for Emma to learn the correct way"  
Emma frowned. She didn't understand why Regina was always so mean to Marian. She seemed like a nice enough person. Come to think of it, Regina wasn't nice to anyone other than Emma. She was even mean to her own husband.  
"Of course Miss Mills" Came a short reply from Marian.  
"Alright Emma, I'll see you this afternoon. I should be home around 3. If you need anything please call me" She stated sweetly. "Understand?"  
Emma nodded "yes".

* * *

"So, the first thing that I do in the mornings is head upstairs" Marian stated once she and Emma were alone. "I start up, then work my way down. After the top floor, I tend to the garden. It's too dark out right now to see, that's why I wait. There is a gardener, his name is Tim. He visits Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings, so the most I have to do out there is maybe pull a stray weed, or water the apple tree, if it's a really hot day. When I finish outside, I come back inside and complete the bottom floor. Don't worry, it's really easy. Four hours _Max_ , then the rest of the day is yours unless Miss Mills ask for something else. I try to stay out of her way, she's not a very nice person" Marian stated as she walks up the stairs.  
Emma nodded trying to remember everything. Then she frowned. Regina was nice to her. She wondered why she was mean to Marian. There had to be a reason.

* * *

Marian was right. The job _was_ easy.  
Maybe because the home was cleaned daily. The two of them were able to complete all of the chores within 4 hours. Emma couldn't believe that it was now a little after 9am and the two of them were done for the day.  
"What do we do now?" Emma questioned.  
"What ever you want to do" Marian shrugged. "I have to get home to my son" She stated walking towards the door.  
Emma nodded and waved goodbye. She was officially alone. She realized that this was the first time she was in this home all by herself.  
Regina was at work.  
Marian went home.  
Robin was gone when she woke up.  
She was the only person left. It wasn't until a loud buzz behind her tore her from her thoughts. Upon a nearby table sat an IPHONE. Emma frowned. She didn't remember, bring her phone up from her room. Perhaps she forgot.  
Maybe it was Regina. She walked over towards the phone and picked it up. When she pressed the home button she noticed the picture of Marian and a little boy with dimples. Emma smiled. He was adorable.  
Soon her smile faded notification at the top of the screen was a text message. It read;

 **Robin** :  
 **Hey babe, where are you? Roland misses his mommy XOXOX**

Emma gasped. Her eyes widened. She heard the front door handle jiggling, most likely Marian realizing she left her phone inside. Emma panicked. She turned the display off then sat the phone back where it was before running out of the room.

* * *

 _ **A.N: To Be continued... :)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Read You Like A Magazine

Emma raced to her room.  
She was afraid and _confused_.  
"Okay, Emma. Take a deep breath" She panted while pacing back and forth in front of her bed. _She did but It didn't help_.  
Not one bit.  
"So... the text was from Robin, but was it from _ROBIN_ , Regina's Robin?" She mumbled quietly to herself.  
"And, so what if it was?"  
She animatedly threw her hands up in the air.  
"Maybe he was just... _babysitting_ for Marian"  
"Although that would be extremely inappropriate"  
"And what about all those " _hugs and kisses_ " that followed?"  
She wondered.  
"And Regina"  
"Oh my Gosh Regina, "  
"I have to tell her"  
"But I can't"  
"I must. She should know"  
"But"  
"What if there isn't anything to tell. Maybe Marian's boyfriend just so happened to be named Robin as well"  
"My loyalty is to Regina. _I have to say something_ "  
"But what if she gets mad at me?"  
"She may think that I'm lying"  
Emma groaned, then threw her body upon her bed dramatically.  
"What should she do?"

* * *

Emma spent hours trying to figure out what she should do. She created a Pro and Cons list and everything. She knew she had a big decision to make.  
 **Red wire: Tell Regina.**  
 **Blue wire: Don't tell Regina.**  
She had no clue what to do. A loud ring echoed throughout the room. She glanced at her nightstand. That's where she left her phone.  
 _Not_ on the table upstairs.  
She did not wait, another seconded before rushing to pick up her phone. Only two people in the entire world had her number. Neal, and Regina.  
So, who was it?  
She glanced at the screen.  
"My Queen" It read. It was Regina. Emma panicked. Before she could even think about what she was doing she sent the call to voicemail.  
"Oh no!" Emma muttered. She didn't mean to do that. Regina would think that she was ignoring her call or avoiding her.  
Not a second later, the phone began to ring again. This time, Although Emma knew deep down she was just imaging it, the ring seemed louder, angrier.  
It ranged once,  
Twice,  
Three times.  
Four times.  
Emma couldn't take it anymore, she quickly pressed answer. A Plan quickly confirmed in her head, she'll just pretend that nothing was wrong.  
 **Emma** : ' _Hel-_ " It came out squeaky. She cleared her throat. " _Hello?_ "  
 **Regina**. _'Emma, did you...hang up on me?_ ' She questioned. Her voice dangerously low. It was enough to cause Emma's heart to beat faster.  
 **Emma** : ' _Um...no?_ "  
 **Regina** : ' _Are you lying to me_?'  
 **Emma** : ' _I mean, I was in the bathroom_ ' Emma quickly states. She closed her eyes, then continued. ' _I thought it'd be rude to answer the phone, while...um...on the um...toilet_ " Emma felt her cheeks heat up. Even worse. That lie was even worst, and now she was embarrassed. Great.  
There was a moment of silence.  
 **Regina** : ' _Emma, when I call you, I expect an answer_ '  
Emma nodded.  
 **Regina** : ' _Understood?_ ' She questioned when she didn't receive a reply.  
 **Emma** : ' _I do, I mean yes_ ' She wanted to pull out her hair. She was making a fool out of herself.  
 **Regina** : ' _Relax Emma, you're okay sweetie. I was just calling to check on you. What are you doing_?'  
 **Emma** : ' _Nothing. Marian and I-_ ' She swallowed. ' _We finished the Chores. She left a couple of hours ago, I'm just in my room...watching T.V_ '  
 **Regina** : ' _Interesting, I don't hear the T.V on, and I thought you were in the bathroom_?'  
Emma's eyes widened.  
 **Regina** : ' _Kidding, I'm kidding. I know my princess wouldn't lie to me'_ She stated with a voice that a mother would use on a child. ' _Do you need anything. It's lunchtime, I'm sorry I can't come home and be with you._ _I'm tied up at the office but I just want you to know that my home, is now your home_. _I understand today is your first day there alone,_ _I want to remind you..._ _don't hesitate to fix yourself breakfast, or lunch, or a snack_. _Whatever you want you may have_ '  
Emma couldn't help but smile. Regina was so sweet. Moments like this made her forget all of her troubles. She often felt as if she won the lottery. She knew she was being greedy, but she wanted more of Regina.  
More of her time. More of her attention.  
 **Emma** : ' _Okay_ '  
 **Regina** : ' _I'll be home today at 3. Be a good girl for me_ '

* * *

'Emma, I'm home!' Regina called as she entered.  
Looking around, Emma was nowhere in sight.  
She waited.  
Moments later she could hear Emma stomping up the stairs ungracefully.  
'Hi' Emma waved nervously.  
'Hello, my princess' Regina greeted with a smile.  
Emma bounced from foot to foot nervously. Not only because of the whole Robin and Marian situation, but also because of the way Regina was looking at her. Sure she had a smile on her face, but there were something behind her eyes. It looked almost as if she was expecting something. Emma quickly pondered what that something could be, then it hit her.  
' _...I have an assignment for you. I'd like for you to research pet names. I want you to pick one out. Think long and hard about this. It can be anything you like. It can be degrading, or it can be something you've always wanted to be called. Choose wisely. It'll be the name I use for you whenever I'm ready to play. As soon as you hear it, the position you should find yourself in is at my feet on your knees..._ "  
Recognition showed on Emma's face. Not that she was complaining, but Regina told her that she wasn't going to officially start her duty as a pet until the following Monday. Emma's mind was going into overdrive. Maybe if she showed Regina how good of a pet she could be, she wouldn't have to leave when she eventually told her about the Marian and Robin thing.  
She didn't take another moment. Emma carefully yet quickly lowered herself to her knees. She looked up at Regina who looked incredibly proud.  
"My queen?" Emma questioned with uncertaincy. _Was this okay? Did she do good?_ She began to panic.  
"You're such a good girl, Princess. We're not going to play today, I just wanted to correct a behavior before it became a bad habit" She admitted.  
Emma began to panic even more. _What did she do wrong_?  
She felt Regina's hand run through her hair, her fingernails felt like a gentle massage. What should have been degrading, wasn't. No, it felt so nice. Emma didn't want it to stop.  
"Princess, when I arrive home, you should be waiting for me at the door, like a good pet"  
When Emma didn't respond right away the fingers in her hair stopped massaging, instead, they gathered into a fist, yanking Emma's hair with it.  
It was painful, _but not unbearable_. Emma gasped from shock. She wasn't expecting this. Sure she knew that as Regina's pet she would be " _punished_ " but she never imagined that it would excite her so much. She held back a moan that was surprisingly at the back of her throat. Instead, she closed her mouth as she listened to Regina.  
"Understood, Princess?" Regina questioned sternly.  
Emma noticed that Regina's demeanor at the moment wasn't a mean one. She wasn't afraid. She felt safe. She felt cared for.  
She was confused.  
"Yes, My Queen" Emma stated. She sighed when the grip in her hair loosed and fingers started to massage her again.  
"Good girl. You're such a good girl. You learn so well, you just learned where you should be when I return home. I told you I would be here at 3, and I was. And then you learned that you should always answer me. Didn't you Princess?"  
"Yes my Queen"  
Regina smiled. "Emma, you may stand"

* * *

Emma was silent all throughout dinner. She couldn't get Marian and Robin out of her head.  
The more that she thought about the two of them, the more she noticed.  
 _She noticed that Robin was barely ever home._  
 _She noticed that he always left about 30 minutes before Marian even arrived_.  
She has _never seen the two of them together_  
 _Ever_.  
Yet, Regina has stated before that Marian is Robin's maid.  
Marian cleans the whole house. Even Regina's study. The one that Robin never enters.  
She tends to Regina's garden.  
Why would Regina and Robin both need a housekeeper to do the same job, that took no more than 4 or 5 hours to complete a day?  
Emma understood that she was more than a housekeeper.  
But why would Regina refer to Marian as Robin's maid.  
Unless, there was a double meaning. Should she read between the lines?

"Emma?" Regina called for the third time. Luckily this time she got through to the teen. "Are you alright dear? Is there something on your mind?"  
Emma glanced up from her plate. Most of her food was left untouched. "Oh yeah, I'm fine" She stated with a frown. Eyes returning to her food.  
"You know, there are so many things that I love about you Emma" Regina stated after placing her glass down. That caught Emma's attention and she smiled. "I love the way you ravage your food. It's so unladylike, but I feel as if you _really_ enjoy my food"  
Emma blushed. She was embarrassed again.  
"You know what else I love about you?" Regina questioned. "I love how you wear your emotions on your face. I love how your cheeks turn three shades of red when you're embarrassed. Or the way you glance down to the right when you've just heard something that made you happy, but you're trying not to let it show. Or the way you look when something is bothering you. Eye brows scrunched in, lips reddened because you bite them when you're uncertain about something..."  
Emma stared into Regina's eyes. They were so captivating. Regina was reading her like a book, she hadn't even read herself.  
She continued. "So, I know something is bothering you Emma. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I don't like seeing my Princess unhappy. Now I must ask, what's wrong, please don't lie to me and say nothing"  
Emma frowned.  
Truth was, she was afraid to say anything. She wasn't sure what the right thing to do was.  
"Um..."

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **To be continued!**  
 **A lot of you have been requesting longer chapters, this is just three chapters into one. lol. Please don't forget to review. I love hearing your thoughts about the story. It helps me continue writing. :) See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: I'd Be Better Off

"Um...I um" Emma stuttered.  
She sighed.  
"You can tell me anything Emma. I want you to be able to trust me" Regina stated seriously. "If you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you now, we can talk about it later, but I can see whatever it is, it's eating you alive"  
There was a moment of silence before she continued.  
"Are you having second thoughts about-"  
"No!" Emma stated quickly.  
The look on Regina's face quickly transitioning from panicked to relax. That caused Emma to smile. Even at a moment like this. Regina was relieved she wanted to stay. "This is all so wonderful, it's just-"  
"I'm home!" Came a male's voice as the sound of the front door opening could be heard.  
"We'll just talk about this later" Regina whispered to Emma as Robin appeared in front of the doorway.  
"Oh, hello Regina, Emma. I see the two of you are having dinner"  
Emma looked at Robin and frowned. He looked as if he had been roughed up, or just woken up. She couldn't really tell.  
With his shirt incorrectly buttoned up, Jeans unzipped, hair a little crazy, along with Emma's suspension from early, it wasn't too hard to connect missing dots. Emma felt herself becoming angry. She didn't have hardcore evidence, but she's come to care for the woman who gave her a chance.  
Who, has shown her nothing but kindness.  
She didn't deserve to be treated as anything less than a Queen.  
"Robin, I'm sure you'd like to take a shower. You know, wash away that Forrest smell" Regina suggested while turning up her nose. Emma didn't notice the smell until now, but Robin did smell like dirt and sweat.  
"Actually Regina, I think I'd like to join the two of you" He stated while walking further into the room. He sat down next to Regina, after grabbing a plate.  
Dinner was officially ruined for Emma.  
"Regina, Emma how was your day?" He questioned while grabbing a bread roll.  
"It was lovely dear" Regina stated.  
"Good, good, Emma, what about yours?"  
Emma shrugged then mumbled a small : "okay"  
"Well, my day was pretty uneventful" He muttered. "You know, same ol' same ol'. No one needed rescuing out on the trail, so my crew and I didn't have much to do"  
Emma wasn't sure what Robin did throughout the day. All she knew was that when he left, he would pack what appeared to be camping gear, which would explain the dirty smell. What it doesn't explain is everything else.  
 _The text message_  
 _Marian being his "Maid"_  
 _The fact that his clothes were not put on properly._  
"Emma, I'm sure you know the feeling right?"  
"What?" Emma questioned. She was in deep thought when she heard her name.  
"I'm just saying, I'm sure you know what it's like to be at work, and not really have anything to do"  
Emma looked from Robin to Regina. Was he insulting her? What was he trying to say? He continued.  
"I mean, Marian is always finished before 10-ish. Right?"  
 _How would he know that?_ Emma wondered.  
"I mean, every time I come home early she's not here anymore" He rambled on while eating dinner. "I just think that-"  
"Regina, I think that Robin is cheating on you with Marian"  
 _Silence_.  
Emma's eyes widened. She couldn't believe she just said that. In front of Robin no less. That wasn't her intentions. The silence was killing her. Both Regina and Robin was staring at her and she started to regret saying anything at all.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"Emma, go to your room" Regina cut her off there. "Please" She added.  
"Regina I-"  
"Go. Now" Regina motioned towards the stairs.  
Emma didn't have to be told the third time. She couldn't look at Robin. She couldn't look at Regina. She was embarrassed and felt as if she had made a big mistake.  
 _She left._  
 _And, she was going to leave for good._  
As soon as she entered her room she began to pack.  
She wasn't going to wait for Regina to kick her out. No, she was going to do it for her. She was leaving.  
She didn't want to but she had too.  
Emma grabbed her backpack, she'd now use it as a suitcase since she didn't have to use it for books anymore. Not having many clothes Emma quickly grabbed what she had and stuffed it into her backpack.  
It wasn't a full 5-minutes before Emma was ready to go. She crossed the room after looking at it one last time and reached for the handle, but before she could even touch the door, it opened.  
There stood Regina.  
"Emma, what are you doing?" She questioned. She glanced down at the backpack thrown across Emma's shoulders. Then Emma's face, that was cast downwards. She could tell that she had been crying. And she avoided eye contact. "Are you leaving me?"  
Emma looked up at Regina. She sounded so heart broken and caring.  
Emma couldn't help it. She started crying.  
"I'm sorry Regina, I should've kept my mouth shut...I'm really sorry, I-"  
The feeling of being embraced cut Emma off. At first, she tensed, she expected anger but instead received a hug.  
"Emma, you did well. I'm so glad that you told me" Regina stated into blonde hair. She pulled away. "I'm happy you told me, and I wish you wouldn't leave. You make me so happy. I know we just met weeks ago, but I feel such a connection with you"  
"I...I don't want to leave"  
"Then don't"  
"I thought that you'd be angry with me and make me leave"  
"Never. Come on, let's put your things back where they belong"

* * *

 _10 minutes later._  
With everything put away again. The two women laid down on Emma's bed. There was a great distance between the two, but they've never felt closer.  
"Princess, next time you feel the need to leave, don't" Regina whispered. She reached over and grabbed one of Emma's hands holding it.  
"Okay"  
"I have to tell you something"  
Emma looked over at Regina expectantly.  
"Robin, he isn't cheating on me"  
"No?"  
"No, I know about Marian. I know about their relationship. Always has"  
"Then why-"  
"It's complicated" Regina admits. "I don't know how you've managed to figure out what others haven't, in a week when Robin and I have been "Together" since high-school"  
"I don't understand"  
Regina took a deep breath. "Robin and I met in high-School. He was the head quarterback, and I was head cheerleader. Everyone thought that we should get together. Our friends, family, _my_ _mother_... I didn't want to date Robin. But I did. My mother was ecstatic. When the two of us graduated college, Robin proposed. My mother accepted"  
"She can't do that"  
"I didn't stop her. I didn't love Robin. I didn't tell him until our wedding night"  
"What did he say?"  
"He said, Do you think that you could ever love me?" Regina sighed. "I answered No" There was a moment of silence.  
" _I told him No...I told him I'd never be able to love him because he was a man_ "

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **The rest of the conversation will happen then :)**

 **Don't forget to Review! 3**


	16. Chapter 16: Secrets Are Safe With Me

"I told him No...I told him I'd never be able to love him, because he was a man"  
 _Moment of silence._  
"You're Gay?!" Emma questioned. The look Regina gave her supplied her with an answer. "I mean, lesbian, I just assumed you were Bi, you know, because of Robin, but you're not...you're a lesbian"  
"I am"  
"A lesbian whose married to a man"  
"Yes"  
"Regina-"  
"Look, Emma, you're the only person besides Robin who knows I'm a lesbian. You're also the only person who knows the truth about Robin and I. I'd like for you to-"  
"What about Marian?" Emma interrupted.  
Regina laughed humorlessly before running her fingers through her hair. "She believes she's having an affair with the Mayor's husband, One that's been going on for the past 8 years. According to Robin, she believes I don't know about the two of them"  
"This...is so confusing"  
"Listen princess. I'd like for you to keep what you have learned tonight to yourself, at least for a little while"  
"I will" Emma answered immediately as she nodded. She was not going to ' _out_ ' Regina.  
"Storybrooke is a great town, However, some people may not understand, or be as accepting as we would like them to be when it comes to the LGBT community. _People like my mother_ " Regina whispered. She cleared her throat. "But soon, It will not matter. Every New Years, there's a big holiday party and everyone in town will be there. I will have two big announcements to make that night"  
"One, That Robin and I are getting a divorce, and two, I will be sharing with everyone my sexual preference"

* * *

After Regina left Emma's room that night it seemed as if the whole world stopped. As if everything became too real, and Emma was for the first time seeing the world for what it was.  
 _Fucked-up._  
So, she wasn't the only one with problems, Regina had issues too. The fact should have brought some comfort to her once she realized that she wasn't alone in a way.  
But, it didn't.  
Her heart ached for Regina. She was such a kind and caring person. She didn't deserve to live a lie. While Emma didn't understand the whole situation with Regina, there was still a lot of questions left unanswered, she knew she could not nor would she speak a word of this to anyone. Tomorrow she would have to face Marian, and pretend like everything was okay.

* * *

"Emma, you've been really quiet today, is everything alright?" Marian questioned. The two of them were just finishing their last room for the day.  
She nodded but didn't say a word.  
"You know, maybe you should get out of the house today, let me take you out. After work I pick up my son and take him to the park, why don't you join us?"  
Emma shook her head. "I can't"  
"Come on Emma, please" She begged. "It'll be good for you, give me one good reason why you can't go"  
"Um..." Emma sighed. She didn't want to hang out with Marian. Not when she knew the truth. Sure Regina knew about Marian and Robin, but Marian didn't know that Regina knew. From her point of view, she was having an affair with the Mayor's husband. And that is never okay. And besides, "I have to be here when Regina returns" Emma stated not really thinking as she spoke.  
"Um, alright" Marian frowned. She shook her head in confusion. "Tomorrow then?"  
"I don't know, I'll have to ask Regina if it's okay"  
"Emma, you're 18. You're an adult. You don't need permission from Regina to do anything. I understand she's your boss, but, she's not your mother"  
Emma bit her lip. Perhaps she should be more careful with her words. "We kind of had plans together"  
"Plans?"  
"Yeah, she's going to show me around town today"  
"You've been here for nearly a week-"  
"Maybe tomorrow, okay.." Emma rushes out. This conversation is becoming awkward and she no longer wants part of it.  
"Alright"  
"Kay"  
"Well, I'm gone for the day, I'll see you tomorrow" Marian stated while grabbing her belongings. Emma noted she grabbed her cellphone as well. _If only she hadn't forgotten it yesterday._

* * *

"Hello Princess" Regina greeted as she entered her house. She was so happy and proud of Emma when she noticed that she was waiting beside the door for her when she came in just like instructed.  
"Hi My queen"  
Regina reached down and brushed a couple of strands out of Emma's face. "How was your day, anything exciting happened?"  
"No"  
"No ma'am" Regina corrected.  
"No ma'am"  
"Good girl. Was everything okay with Marian?"  
"Yes Ma'am. Um, Marian asked me today to go to the park with her and her son today, but I told her that I had to be here when you came home, but then she questioned me about going with her tomorrow"  
"Would you like to go tomorrow?"  
"I'd prefer not to" Emma responded honestly. She couldn't help but be a bit angry at Marian. Rather she had the right to be angry or not was questionable. The woman has been nothing but nice to her.  
"Good" Regina nodded. "I have a request for you, and as always, it's okay to say no"  
Emma looked up at Regina, signaling that she should go on.  
"I'd like to begin training you in your role as my pet tomorrow. I think you're ready, and I must admit, it'll help me take my mind off things when I come home. My Job, Robin, Marian, everything. I know you just came into my life Emma, but I'd like you to know how much you mean to me and how happy you make me. Bringing you into my life has been the best decision of my life, and I'm glad I did it"  
Emma felt herself tearing up. The back of her eyes burned. She blinked rapidly to keep from crying. It was hard to swallow, she felt like throwing up. Regina's words were so kind and so full of meaning. How could she say those things and mean it?  
"How could you say that?" Emma questioned. She frowned. She couldn't help it, she started to cry.  
"Because it's true princess" Regina stated. She bent down to where Emma was in position. She pulled her in for a hug. "You're worth so much to me, that's one reason why I can't wait to make you mine. So what do you say, Emma?"

* * *

 **A.N: To be continued :p Updates coming soon !**


	17. Chapter 17: They're Mean

**Hey guys,**

 **My plan was to upload this chapter on Christmas, but I was extremely busy that day...I hope you all had a great Christmas and an even better New-Years ! (Insert heart emoji here)**

* * *

"So what do you say, Emma?" Regina questioned as she wiped away a few of Emma's tears. She could see that the teen was about to answer, but before she could utter a word the door behind them opened.  
"Whoa" Robin stated somewhat shocked to see Emma and Regina right in front of the door. He could have tripped over them if he wasn't paying attention. Observing in the situation in front of him, he couldn't help the concern he felt for Emma. It was easy to see that she was crying, which lead him to believe that she was upset. He glanced at Regina who glared at him. Deciding to ignore her, he spoke;  
"Emma, are you alright?"  
"She's fine" Regina snapped before wiping away few of Emma's tears. Standing, she held her hand out and helped Emma up off the floor.  
"Are...you sure" Robin questioned. He would be lying if he said the position he found his wife and her housekeeper in didn't raise a few questions. Emma was crying, Regina looked pissed. He only hoped Regina didn't give Emma one of her famous lectures.  
"I said she's fine. Right Emma?" Regina questioned, she turned her gaze on Emma and it softened. Emma smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Couldn't be better" She couldn't take her eyes off Regina. It was like a spell was placed over her, and she was mesmerized.

"Well...What are the two of you planning for today?" Robin questioned, still not 100 percent convinced but he felt as if he needed to change the subject.  
"Well, Emma and I are going out for an early dinner"  
"Oh, mind if I-"  
"Just the two of us" Regina stated. She pulled Emma's coat off the coat rack and held it up for her to put it on.

* * *

"God, what's taking them so long to serve our food?" Regina glanced down at her watch for the third time in 15 minutes. Emma couldn't help but laugh at Regina's impatience. While some people may find Regina's behavior inappropriate or rude, Emma found it adorable. Regina smiled at Emma. "Care to share what's so funny dear?"  
"It's nothing" Emma giggled while she shook her head.  
"Oh, okay" Regina smiled at Emma before glancing down at her watch once more. Her eye brows scrunched up, face now serious, left foot tapping the floor.  
Emma chuckled again, which caused Regina to look up. "Okay Miss Swan, what's so funny, is there something on my face?"  
"No, you look fine" Emma smiled as she shook her head once more.  
"Uh uh. Well, I'm going to freshen up in the powder room, and I swear if there's something on my face, you're going to be in big trouble Missy" Regina stated as she wagged her finger at Emma causing her to smile wider. "And our food better be served when I return or I'll-" Regina paused to ponder what she would do. "-destroy their happiness"  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay, but I promise, you look perfect...absolutely beautiful" Emma mumbled the last part under her breath. She could feel her cheeks heating up from embarrassment.  
When Regina's no longer in sight Emma suddenly realizes many things. The first being she's alone at the table. Although she's here with Regina, she's by herself right now. The second thing she notices is that everyone is starring at her. Their not frowning their nose up at her like people usually do, or did back before she met Regina, No, their gaze is more curious than anything. Some people even smile a wave. Still, it's unusual and it makes her uncomfortable. She may no longer be the abandoned, often unkempt Orphan whose clothes were either too big or too small, but underneath the new clothes, expensive perfumes and lotions Regina supplied her with, she was still Emma. The orphan girl nobody wanted for 18 years.  
"Hey don't mind them" She heard a voice above her and it startled her a bit. She visibly jumped from the sudden appearance of the waitress. "It's just that we hardly ever see new people come here, so we're curious" The tall woman stated as she glanced around the Dinner. "I'm Ruby by the way"  
"Emma" Emma muttered. Emma wasn't shy, nor was she afraid...perhaps one would call it caution. Emma's never one to judge, but she's pretty sure if Ruby was a student at her old school she would be in the popular "clique" Her attire, Her beauty, all screamed bitchy cheerleader.  
"Yeah, I know. My Grandmother mentioned that there was a new chick in town, about two or three weeks ago. I thought I'd run into you sooner but surprisingly I haven't seen you up until now"  
Emma gave Ruby a confused look.  
"I mean, Storybrooke is a small town. You'll run into the same person at least twice in one day, so it's shocking that I haven't seen you until now"  
"Oh" Emma glanced down at the plates that now sat in front of her. It looked amazing, She ordered a Philly cheese steak and it was calling her name. It looked much better than Regina's boring old salad, but she knew she had to wait on Regina to eat. It would be rude not too, wouldn't it? Ruby started to speak once more so she returned her attention back to her.  
"Hey, you know what, I baby sit a kid tomorrow morning, but after 11 I'm free for the day. Why don't you hang out with me?"  
"I can't I have to work"  
Ruby frowned. "That sucks, where do you work"  
"I work for the mayor, I'm her...housekeeper" Emma smiled at the thought of Regina.  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry"  
"For what?" Emma frowned.  
"Well, She can be bitch sometimes" Ruby whispered  
"Miss Lucas" Emma jumped from being startled once more. She didn't even see Regina returning to their table and she was facing that way. "So, this why it takes you 20 years to serve your customer's order. Perhaps you'd like to stop gossiping and do your job"  
Emma looked up at Regina. One could easily see that she was radiating with anger. Emma knew she was holding back, Regina forever the professional. Ruby mumbled an apology and walked away embarrassed. With the older woman sitting in front of her, Emma could see the anger, but underneath that anger, she saw sadness. Sadness Emma wouldn't have noticed if she didn't know how sweet and kind Regina could be, the side of the Mayor that comforted her daily and told her how special she was, even though she didn't believe it herself.  
"Hey, That's not true you know" Emma whispered. She wanted to reach out and touch Regina but she knew she couldn't do that in public. If only.  
"What?"  
"What Ruby said, you're not...you know"  
"It's fine, I'm fine" Regina stated. She turned her attention to the plate in front of her. "Well, I'm treating you, so eat your food before it gets cold"  
"Your treating me?" Emma questioned. "Why?"  
"Because" Regina sighed before glancing up at Emma. "You're special to me, and I want to show you how much I appreciate you, even if it's something as mediocre as a meal"  
Emma smiled. "Thank-you, I appreciate this" Emma states while picking up the Philly cheese steak and taking a big bite of it. She moaned. The food was just as good as it smelled and looked. She didn't realize she closed her eyes until she heard a small giggle from Regina. Did Regina just giggle!? Emma's eyes popped open and she looked confusingly at Regina, who was trying to hide her smile. "Wha?" Emma questioned around a mouth full of food.  
Regina pointed in front of her at Emma's shirt where some of the meat and cheese now resided. Emma was embarrassed but she couldn't help share Regina's joy. She absolutely loved when the older woman was happy. There was a moment of silence that Emma used to clean up, when she looked up and noticed Regina, she could see that some of the sadness returned.  
"Are you okay?"  
Regina nodded. "I am, I'm just curious, what was Miss Lucas and you talking about before I was close enough to over hear her insult?"  
"She was asking me to hang out with her tomorrow after she gets off of work at 11" Emma states. She watches Regina closely and wonders why their back on the topic of Ruby. It's apparent that Regina doesn't care for the tall brunette waitress, in fact, Regina doesn't care for many people. She tries to pretend that nothing bothers her but Emma knows differently.  
"What did you say?" She's questioned. For the first time since she returned to the table, Regina decides to eat some of her salad.  
"I told her that I had to work"  
"But you're sure to done around 10. You could go if you wanted to" Regina shrugged looking every where but Emma's direction.  
"But, I don't want to go" Brown eyes meet green.  
"No?"  
Emma shook her head. "I have something else planed for tomorrow... My boss asked me if I wanted to start training, and I think I'm going to tell her yes"  
"Really?" Regina questioned. A smile bright as the sun covering her face.  
"Yes"

* * *

 **To Be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18: She's Here

_*BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP_  
Emma groaned. This bed was way too comfortable to get up.  
 _*BEEP BE-_  
Her hand slammed down on the alarm clock effectively silencing it, as well as sending it to the ground to make a large crashing noise, _way too loud to be real_. But she's up now.  
Time to get ready for the day. After she's voided and brushed her teeth Emma moves towards her dresser to pick out some underwear when she notices two letters stacked up on top of each other. Shivers run down her spine when her thoughts immediately points out that Regina was in her room while she was sleeping and she didn't even know. Not that she mind, she doesn't, it's just that, what if her mouth was opened, and she was snoring and slobbering. That's extremely unattractive not to mention embarrassing. Emma shakes her head to clear the thoughts.  
Time to read the letters. Excitement now floods her. What could be on them, only one way to find out. She grabs the top one and opens it. She pulls out a letter, the weight of the letter informing her that there's more, but letter first.  
It reads;  
" _Good morning Princess,_  
 _I'm sorry I will not be able to see you before I leave for work ( I have a 6 o'clock meeting this morning) but I want you to have a wonderful day. You agreed to start training today, so I have an assignment for you. It's in the second letter, but you're not allowed to read it until all of your daily chores are completed, and your Co-worker is no longer on my property. In the meantime, I want your opinion on something, I bought a new outfit and I wanted you to tell me if it's a good look for me or not, and remember, you're not allowed to read the second letter until the chores are done._  
 _Until later Princess,_  
 _Sign, you're Queen_ ".  
Emma smiled as she refolded the letter she just read. Placing it on the dresser she reached back into the envelope and pulled out a picture. When she examined it her eyes widened and her heart began racing.  
"Oh my God!" Emma mouthed. She looked up from the picture to the mirror in front of her then back at the picture once more.  
In front of her eyes was a selfie of Regina who hardly had anything on. She wore a deep red two piece negligee that left little to the imagination. In the picture, she sat upon a bed that Emma had never seen before. There must have been a mirror in front of the bed, as well as behind because in the distance Emma could see another mirror, plus Regina's backside.  
Emma gasped. She felt as if she was invading Regina's privacy. But Regina gave her the picture, then again, she could have accidentally given her the wrong one. Emma was so confused. Studying the picture more Emma came to the conclusion that Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, like a piece of art.  
She smiled. She'd cherish this as long as she could.  
"Emma!?"  
Emma turned to look at the door, Marian was here. She quickly closed the letter and re-sealed it before taking both letters and shoving them into her underwear drawer. She couldn't wait to read that letter.  
Emma turned to walk towards the door and that's when she noticed something. She was incredibly wet, and the friction she felt from turning almost made her moan.  
She groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

It seemed the day for Marian went by without a hitch. There was tension in the air that Emma was sure Marian was unaware of. The Maid had been nothing but nice to Emma, but she still couldn't help the anger she felt whenever she saw her.  
How could she do that to Regina, Regina didn't deserve to be treated that way. No woman did. Emma had to remind herself over and over again that Regina knew about the affair and was okay with it, but that didn't mean that Emma had to be. Did it?  
She'd have to play nice but wasn't happy about it.  
The two of them were on their last room when the door bell rung. Emma adopted a confused look as she wondered who that could be. No one ever visited the Mayor's residence except the people who worked there, and everyone had a key, so who could it be?  
Marian smiled. "I wonder who that could be" She stated/sung. She walked over towards the front door and unlocked it.  
"Suprise!"  
Emma walked closer and noticed that Ruby as well as another woman she had never seen before stood in the doorway with a big smile on their faces. They were toting a pizza box and a case of sodas.  
"Um, what's going on?" Emma asked confused. She glanced from the visitors to Marian who was grinning like a fool.  
"Well, since you've declined every invite to join me after work, I decided to throw you a small welcome to Storybooke party. Ruby here babysits Roland, my son, and when she mentioned to me that she met you I decided to invite her as well" Marian explained. The third woman cleared her throat. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Mary Margaret, but we just call her Snow"  
"Hi" The woman waved with a cheerful smile. "I stay next door to Ruby and couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet you for myself, I hope you don't mind"  
Emma frowned. "Not at all, but I think you guys should leave-"  
"No way Emma" Ruby shook her head. "We're going to have fun today, come on, please?"  
"I know what you're thinking" Marian started. "But we'll be out well before Regina returns from the office, and I'll make sure to clean up everything before I leave, she'll never know"  
"I don't think-"  
"Come on guys, in here" Marian called as the two women smiled at Emma while entering the home.  
Emma couldn't do anything but frown. She wasn't sure about this welcome to Storybrooke party and she didn't want to get into any trouble, plus Ruby was currently on Regina's hit list due to the events that took place the night before.  
"Emma, are you coming?"  
She sighed. "Yeah, I'll be right there" She stated as she closed the front door. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Emma wasn't enjoying herself. Her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but worry.  
About what Regina was going to say if she knew she had a party in her house.  
About what was in the bottle Ruby pulled out of her pocket and poured into the fruit punch when she thought that no one was looking.  
But mainly about what was on the letter in her room. She should have read it by now, and would have if it wasn't for a welcome party she didn't even want.  
"Em, someone just pulled up" Ruby called to Emma over the music that played from her smart phone. She glanced over at Ruby who was looking out of the window.  
"What?" Emma questioned. She frowned and watched as Marian turned down the music before looking out the same window as Ruby.  
"Shit!" The older woman cursed.  
"What?" Emma asked panicked. "She knew this was a bad idea.  
"That's Cora"  
"Oh God" Mary Margaret stated.  
"What?" Emma asked confused as she looked at her "guest"  
"Cora, She's Regina's mother" Marian whispered before closing the curtains. "Look" She turned to look at Emma. "She's a real piece of work. If she comes in here and see all of this she's going to flip"  
"What?!" Emma questioned. She couldn't believe what was happening right now, why did everything have to happen to her. She quickly started to gather all of the items that the three women brought with them. Who knew four people could make such a mess. It was too much to clean up in less than a minute.  
Soon the front door was opened and the sound of heels walking towards them could be heard. "What's going on in here?"  
 _She's here_


	19. Chapter 19: Royal Pain

Deciding it was easier to just take the blame for the party, Emma decided to let the others leave. Which they did _happily_.  
Cora Mills was a piece of work. As soon as she came in she decided to demand what everyone was doing in her daughters home. Which was understandable in a way. When Emma informed her that she now lived in the home and was Regina's housekeeper, the older woman became condescending.  
She started treating Emma like she was a child, all the while scolding her for being so " _unprofessional_ ".  
Then she said something that made Emma's blood run cold.  
"I'll be sure to inform Regina that her housekeeper threw a party while she was supposed to be working and trashed her house" Cora looked around to make her point.  
Emma who was in the process of cleaning up stopped and turned all her attention on Cora. "Please don't tell her that...I didn't mean for this to happen, it just did"  
"You're here to work are you not?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"No excuses dear. Your job is to do what you're told, and I'm pretty sure Regina didn't give you permission to throw a party"  
"But-"  
A hand in the air silenced her. Emma was slowly growing from fearful, to angry. What was this woman doing here anyway? She didn't live here.  
"I've decided, I'm not going to tell Regina" The woman stated as she brushed imaginary lent of her expensive looking blazer. "You are"  
Emma was fuming, she wasn't a child. The only person who was allowed to tell her what to do was Regina.  
"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom" Emma stated as she rushed into the bathroom grabbing her phone on the way there. She locked the door behind her and sat on the closed toilet lid before texting Regina.  
 **Emma** : _Ur Mom is here_  
Emma sighed and awaited a reply. She didn't know what to do but she didn't want to go back out there, that's for sure. Less than 30 seconds later she received a reply.  
 **My Queen:** _On my way. I'll be there in 5 minutes_

Regina rushed home right away. She wasn't sure why her mother was in her home, but her plan was to get her out as fast as she could.  
When she entered her home she could hear Cora criticizing Emma and instantly became pissed off. The way she spoke to Emma made her blood boil in a way like never before.  
"Mother, what are you doing in my home?"  
Cora turned from Emma to Regina with a shocked look on her face.  
"I'm your mother Regina, I don't need a reason to visit you, it's a good thing that I did too, guess what your housekeeper was doing while you were away, go ahead and tell her dear" She returned her attention to Emma.  
"Well" Emma began as she walked over and stood beside her. "Ruby and some lady named um...Margaret or something showed up to welcome me to Storybrooke...I didn't ask them to come, they just came, and they brought pizza and drinks with them, I didn't really have to heart nor the guts to kick them out" Emma whispered quietly to Regina. "I'm sorry-"  
"Emma, you have nothing to apologize for" Regina interrupted. "This is your home now too, I don't mind if you have friends over"  
"Regina!" Cora states in disbelief. "The child threw a party in your home while you were away, and you tell her she has nothing to be sorry for?"  
"Emma's not a child mother, and she lives here too"  
"Her behavior was unprofessional, and not acceptable. How do you think people will look at you if they knew that you can't even control your hired staff?"  
Emma smiled at Regina while she glared at her mother. She was standing up for her, and no one had ever done that before. And by the looks on Cora's face, Regina had never stood up to her either. Emma wanted desperately to stick her tongue out at Cora.  
"I don't care what others may think. This is my home"  
"Foolish girl" Cora mumbled and shook her head in shame.  
Regina sighed. She knew there was no getting through to Cora. "Care to join me for Coffee?" She questioned Cora with a raised eyebrow.  
"I suppose" Cora threw her head up, nose in the air as she walked outside.  
"Emma, I'm sorry you had to deal with that, I had no idea she was coming here today"  
"It's fine" Emma stated with a smile.  
"Are you okay?"  
Emma nodded.  
"Alright, well, I'm going to take mother and I'll be back in about an hour. Make sure you read that second letter"  
"Yes, your majesty" Emma smiled.  
"Good girl"


	20. Chapter 20: 4 Page Letter

_Princess;_  
 _I hope you had a wonderful morning, I wish I could just spend the entire day with you, but a mayor's work in never done. You have no idea how wonderful you are and how happy you make me._  
 _Inside this letter is a key. Remember the first day you arrived and asked me about the other two rooms, well today you're about to find out. The room on the left is nothing more than a supply closet. It houses the hot water heater for the basement, but the other room is much more interesting than that. Take the key and see what's inside. Look well._  
 _Sign,_  
 _Your Queen._

Emma was shivering with anticipation. She'd been curious ever since she arrived about the contents of the other room, and finally, she will be able to not only see what's inside but go and snoop around as well. She smiled to herself hiding the letter but taking the key with her to the hallway.  
Unlocking the door she was rewarded with entrance and when she looked inside she gasped. She kind of had a feeling that it was a playroom given the reason she was here and all, but she wouldn't have suspected this. She'd expected a room like the one described in 50 shades of grey, but there was nothing grey about this room.  
It appeared to be a room fit for a queen. The first thing that she noticed was the large queen size bed that took residence in the middle of the floor. Emma noticed that it was the same bed Regina was sitting on in her picture.  
There was a large wall mirror that served as it's backboard. The theme of the room was expensive deep red, and purple. Taking a step inside Emma felt the carpet that was incredibly soft under her feet and between her toes. A door ajar in the far right corner lead to a bathroom. There was a large chestnut dresser next to the entrance that Emma immediately began to snoop through. As she suspected there were no clothes. Instead, a large yet highly organized arrangement of sex toys took residence. It appeared to be more of a mini adult store than anything to Emma.  
After she stated her curiosity and snooped through everything Emma closed the dresser and stood up from where she kneeled on her knees.  
Taking a look around Emma decided that the playroom looked like a regular room. One fit for a royal, but a bed room non-the-less. It was much fancier than Regina's own bedroom. A large flat screen T.V sat upon the wall, recliner chair in the corner, a fireplace, even a book shelf. After Emma's scan of the room, her eyes finally landed on the closet which had a note attached.  
She almost tripped over her own feet just trying to get to it. It read:

 _Inside, I have something for you. I think it'll fit you way better than it fits me. Unless there's a_ fire, _or a life-threatening situation, you are not to leave this room until I arrive. I'll be at the door entrance at_ 3:30pm _, make sure you are by the door to greet me._  
 _Sign;_  
 _Your Queen._

She opened the closet doors to be greeted by the same outfit Regina wore in her picture. So, Regina wanted her to wear this...  
Taking a quick glance at the rest of the closet items Emma noticed that on either side of the outfit, pushed up against the wall, was a whole bunch of other clothing. Let's just say that one would not wear them in the eyes of the public.  
Down below held more toys and devices Emma was sure they were going to use. For the first time, Emma started to feel overwhelmed. What if she couldn't do this? What if she looked stupid doing this? Emma shook her head as she pulled down the outfit and held it close.  
It smelled like Regina. Just the thought of the other woman had Emma thinking that Regina wouldn't have asked her to do this if she didn't think that she was ready. She trusted Regina. More than she had trusted anyone ever in her life.  
This was going to be fun. She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Emma stood in front of the large mirror inside the bathroom. (The bathroom was better than Regina's bathroom as well. There was a Jacuzzi bathtub, Emma couldn't wait to get into.) She turned her body side to side while looking in the mirror. She sighed. She didn't look as good as Regina did in this outfit. Regina's body was like a work of art with curves in all the right places. She didn't believe she possessed any of that.  
Despite her lack of confidence in the outfit Regina picked out for her, Emma was excited to spend more time with Regina. She loved when the older woman focused her attention solely on her and made her feel as if she was the only person in the world, like she mattered, and was cared for.  
Regina's beauty, her kindness, and her loving nature were causing Emma to develop feelings for her. Deep feelings, and every time she acknowledged those feelings she would do something to try and forget them.  
 _They'll never be returned.._.  
Emma laid upon the bed as she watched T.V. She still had about 45 minutes before Regina was due to arrive. She didn't realize she was fell asleep until she awoke to someone running their fingers through her hair.  
"Hello Princess, sorry to wake you" She greeted.  
"Regina?" Emma questioned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes wondering how long she slept for. She glanced over at the clock, it read 4:39pm.  
"When I came in I just thought that you looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to wake you"  
Emma smiled. Regina looked beautiful as well. As always.  
"But" Regina sighed then her smile fading away before she adopted a look of disapproval. This caused Emma's heart to beat faster as she adopted a worried expression. "I instructed you to wait for me by the door, not go to sleep or watch television"  
Emma looked at the T.V and realized that it was now off. Regina must have cut it off when she entered the room an hour ago. She didn't mean to fall asleep, she didn't mean to get into any trouble. Regina continued.  
"Also, you called me Regina, but what should you have called me?"  
"My Queen" Emma whispered.  
"That's right"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Emma shook her head.  
"I'm sure you didn't, you're such a good girl" Regina smiled and Emma mirrored her. "But, I still have to punish you. In this room we are always in role, there was no way you could have known that because I haven't discussed any rules with you about how you should behave while you're in here, so I will not punish you for that, however, I will punish you for not doing what I told you to"  
"Oh"  
"Yes, I'm going to spank you"  
"Really?" Emma questioned. Regina had never spanked her before, and honestly, she couldn't see her doing it. Just picturing the image in her mind made Emma giggle.  
"I'm happy you find that funny Princess, hopefully, you'll still be laughing when it's over. Come on, stand up"  
The smirk faded from Emma's face. Regina was serious. Emma didn't know why she just had a hard time believing her. Her eyes widened but the serious expression on Regina's face had her standing like she was instructed to. Her body mixed with fear and Excitement.  
"Alright Princess, do you know why I'm about to punish you?"  
Emma nodded. "Yes my Queen"  
"Why?"  
"Because I wasn't waiting by the door for you when you came home...like you told me too"  
"Was there a reason you were being disobedient?"  
Emma shook her head as she lowered it. It was then that she remembered her attire and the fact that she was standing before Regina in it. Also, the word... _disobediant_...it made her feel so naughty.  
"Answer me" Came a strict instruction, coming from Regina it almost made her jump.  
"No... my Queen, I don't have one"  
"So you disobeyed me?"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"I was not planning on punishing you this afternoon, I had a much more...pleasant evening planned, but I suppose my plans have changed. Come on princess over my knee"  
Emma stood frozen for a moment. She felt uncertain, but when she looked up at Regina who gave her a reassuring smile, she felt a wave of confidence. She carefully lowered herself over Regina's lap, and complied to Regina's silent command to reposition. Sure, she's been spanked before, (during sex before with a boyfriend) but it wasn't like this. She didn't feel this much...emotion. Emma swallowed.  
"Emma" Regina called. Emma looked back at Regina as she listened. "If this gets too much for you, don't be afraid, or embarrassed to let me know, okay? I may spank you, which will be painful, but I'll never want to cause you any long-term physical, mental, or emotional pain, understand?" Emma nodded.  
"I do"  
"If it gets too much for you I want you to call out yellow"  
"My favorite color" Emma whispered.  
"It means that you want to continue our lessons, but you've found a limit. The action will cease, but the play will not"  
"If you're in need of medical attention, if something is incredibly wrong or you have to go to the bathroom and pee, anything where we must stop our play abruptly and immediately, I want you to call out Red"  
"You're favorite color" Emma whispered once more.  
Regina nodded. She waited until she got Emma over her lap because she knew she'd be paying attention during this moment and won't forget. (Sometimes she became lost in thought) The safe words were based upon traffic lights, slow down or stop but Emma was right, those were their favorite colors. "Please note that if you say stop. Or no, that I won't stop. Sometimes, deep down inside we know we want something, need it even, and we won't allow ourselves to have it. Maybe we'd be embarrassed if we didn't say no to something that we think shouldn't excite us, Or stop to something that we think we shouldn't find pleasure in, but do, then we're weird. That's the purpose of safety words. They're safety switches for not only our ' _play_ ' but also, our pride"  
"Okay, I get it" Emma states. Seems the position she's in does more than just embarrass her.  
 _'If I just rub my legs just the right way then-_ '  
*Smack  
"Ow!" Emma pretty much whines.  
"No moving Princess. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to spank you 10 times, which under normal circumstances would be just a warm up for another tool...however today, since it's your first day, and your actions were only minor, 10 will do just fine"  
Emma's not sure if she should be relieved or disappointed. That first spank caught her off guard but at the same time, it excited her. She liked it. She wanted more. The fact that she wanted more, embarrassed her. She shouldn't want more. This was supposed to be a punishment. Regina continued.  
"Now, here's the rules. No moving, or you'll add to your punishment, which includes moving your hand, kicking, because you can accidentally kick me, if you feel as if you need to prevent yourself from reaching back, grab the cover or my pants leg. Understood?"  
"Yes, My Queen" Emma whispered. Her voice was betraying just how excited she was. If Regina noticed she didn't say anything.  
"Good girl, now let's get started, shall we?"  
 _And so it started..._  
The first few spanks had Emma wondering if the punishment was supposed to be so relaxing. She felt a slight sting and had to keep from moving her legs because she could tell and feel that she was wet. She wanted to cross her legs so that Regina couldn't tell, but she didn't want to get into any trouble for moving.  
Upon the half way mark, is when the spanking started to hurt. Regina's hand came down harder, and harder, yet Emma felt herself becoming wetter. She forcefully kept herself from covering her backside, perhaps due to a reflex.  
"Alright, last three" Regina states and Emma realizes that she hadn't even been taking count. Sure it's painful, but it's also enjoyable.  
It ends with Emma sitting next to Regina who holds and comforts her like she's a child. There are no tears, only smiles and words of encouragement.  
"You did so well Princess, I'm _extremely_ proud of you, how do you feel?" She's questioned.  
The first thought that pops into Emma's head is loved, but she doesn't dare say that. It'll ruin whatever they have between them, it's just a petty crush she tells herself while she tells Regina that she's fine. She even makes a joke.  
"I think I'll still feel the sting tomorrow"  
There's a moment of silence, both women simply decide to enjoy each other's company.  
"I love this room" Emma mutters looking around once more.  
"I'm glad. It's ours"


	21. Chapter 21: Time For Us

A week had gone by and Emma found herself missing Regina. Sure she lived with her, and saw her everyday, but there was always someone, or something else that prevented them from spending one on one time together.  
Robin, somehow, some way became extra protective over Emma, ever since the day he found her crying on the floor. He'd always interrupted their dinner, or movie alone with each other during the rare times that Regina was off.

 _But today was going to be different._

Emma finds herself back upon the most comfortable bed she's ever felt and Just like before, Regina picks out her outfit, she just couldn't believe it's her birthday suit. On top of that, She can't really move much due to the fact that there's a pair of feathered handcuffs around her wrist. Usually, given the current circumstances Emma would be flipping out right about now, but the factors are in her favor. First, it's Regina, and Emma's pretty sure if Regina asks her to wear a chicken suit she would. Second, there's candles lit around the room that serves as their source of lit, as well as provide a lavender aroma that Emma finds relaxing. Emma just thinks that it's unfair that she's naked, while Regina is fully clothed.

"Are you alright Princess?"

"Yes, My Queen I'm fine" Emma answers for the third time that afternoon. She watches Regina carefully, not understanding why she's walking around the bed with a riding crop in hand and a worried expression on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" Emma nods. She feels more than see's Regina checking her cuffs once more to make sure they're not cutting off Emma's circulation. It's then that she realizes that Regina's worried about her safety, but honestly, the worst that could happen to Emma on this bed of clouds is that she could fall asleep and receive another spanking. ( _Which Emma wouldn't mind one bit_ ) It's when she feels Regina's hand checking her other wrist that she decides to speak freely. "Regina, I'm fine. I promise. If I feel the slightest bit uncomfortable I will let you know. _I promise_ " Green eyes find brown and that's when it begins.

"You're absolutely breathtaking Emma" Regina admits in aw, and it's all Emma can do to keep from sighing. "You're beautiful"

That's it. "No I'm not" Emma can't help but correct. She's shocked when she feels a sharp, and painful sting upon her right thigh. Her first instinct is to reach down and rub the pain away but that's when she remembers the cuffs. "Ow!" She gives Regina a questionable look, all the while glaring at the offending object in Regina's right hand, the crop.

"Princess. Do not disagree with me. I think that you're the most beautiful person in the world, and I will tell you that every time I see fit" There's a moment of silence. "I just wish you could see the person I see every time I look at you" There's a voice laced with sadness that makes Emma feel guilty. So much so that she has to look away. "You're still being trained Emma. And the word of the day is "Orgasm Control"

"That's two words"

"True" Regina hums in agreement while walking across the room to the dresser. It doesn't take her long to find what she's looking for, soon she's standing over Emma once again with a blind fold. "Do you trust me?" She questions.

'With my heart' Emma thinks, but she don't dare say. "Of course my queen"

Regina smiles. "I'm happy to hear that. I care about you so much, and I'll never hurt you, I want you to know that"

"I do" Emma states honestly.

"I want to blind fold you. I promise that you will be okay, and have nothing to worry about"

"I know"

The two share yet another smile, before Emma no longer can see a thing. All she can hear, is the sound of Regina's voice.

"May I touch you?"

Emma thinks for a moment before answering. "You don't have to ask, I'm yours my Queen" As soon as it exits her mouth Emma realizes how sappy that sounds and blushes from embarrassment. She just hopes that in the dimly lit room Regina couldn't tell.

"I know you're mine Princess, but I still must ask. I took away your sight and you're in a vulnerable position right now. I will treat you with nothing but respect...you're a precious jewel to me"

Emma gasps as she feels involuntary shivers running down her back. Excitement, and happy butterflies feel her stomach. No one makes her feels the way Regina does. Perhaps it's the blind fold, or the vulnerable position she's in that Regina mentioned earlier, but a thought that was supposed to be in her head, accidentally slips out. "You make me feel so loved" Of course Regina wouldn't be able to tell, but Emma's breath hitches while her eyes widens. She feels betrayed by her own mouth. What she hears surprises her next.

"You are"

It's a whisper from across the room, but she hears it. A part of Emma is leaping for joy, while the other part wants to cry. Again.

Moments of silence pass. Regina's searching for something, and when she finds it she returns to the bed. Emma feels light feathery touches on her stomach, that almost tickles. It clears her mind from any thoughts and all she can think about is its location, and how it's not where she wants it.

It goes up, and circles her breast, but it doesn't dare touch them. She waits and feels it run down each leg, and between each thigh, but not once does it go where she wants it too. She finds herself breathing hard, and don't realize what she's doing until she hears Regina's voice.

"Stay still"

Emma groans but does as she's told, as she lays back flat on the bed. Her body was unknowingly to her moving its self trying to get stimulation where she wanted it the most. Her concentration never leaving the tracing. She's beginning to notice a pattern. It starts around her belly button, before traveling upward circling, but not touching her breast, where it then proceeds downward towards her legs, between her thighs but never her core. Emma knows she shouldn't, but she tries closing her leg to release some of the pressure, because honestly, this is pure torture. As soon as she does she feels that unapologetic riding crop once more.

"I said stay still" Regina states sternly. Then the pattern starts for the fourth time.

It's the sixth time and Emma has had enough. Who knew a feather could get someone so hot and bothered, all the while not once touching her where she wanted it the most. "My Queen" Emma nearly cries.

"Yes Princess?"

"I can't take this anymore...please-"

"You can't take what?"

"This teasing. I can't...please touch me"

"All you had to do was ask"

Emma hears a thud on the ground before she feels the bed dipping on her left side. "You're so beautiful"

This time Emma doesn't protest. She's quiet. And waiting. The next thing she feels is two hands on her. One is 'not lightly' pulling on her nipple, while the other is 'not lightly' rubbing her clit. Emma shoves her body upward as much as the cuffs allow trying to get more of everything, and is surprised when Regina doesn't reprimand her for it. Instead she hears;

"Remember, today is about orgasm control Princess. You're not allowed to cum without my permission"

"Oh my God!" Emma pants for more reason than one. The first, because she can feel that familiar buildup, and knows that it'll be soon. Second, because Regina's insane. That's an unfair and completely unreasonable request after all that damn teasing. "I can't" Emma manages to get out.

It seems with that admission Regina speeds us. "You can"

"No" Emma pants and moan. "I'm cumming now!" And then she does. It's one of the best orgasms she's had in her life, and she's extremely satisfied with it. The thought that she wasn't supposed to have it, doesn't register until she hear Regina tisk above her.

"What a naughty princess. You didn't even try"

"I did" Emma stated as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Did you?" Regina questioned in a disbelieving tone. "Or where you so horny, and turned on that you couldn't even wait?" She questions. Before Emma could even begin to think of a response Regina continues. "You're about to be punished"

"But-"

"No buts. Here's whats about to happen. I'm going to leave you here to think about what you did, you naughty girl, for an unspecified time frame" Emma could hear Regina walking around the room, opening and closing drawers. She couldn't help but wonder what Regina was doing. "You may feel a slight pressure okay?"

"Okay..what?" Emma asked confused but before she could even question Regina on what she was talking about, it feels as if a finger was inserted into her. She couldn't help but moan. Her wetness providing easy access. "My Queen, what was that?"

"I know how much you love to sleep Emma, this will help you stay awake, as well as help you practice"

"Wha-"

There was a click and then Emma felt vibrations. She closed her legs together as she wiggled on the bed. Regina inserted a vibrator into her. How rude, and incredibly evil. It didn't take long before she felt the build up again. If she orgasm-ed without permission again, who knew what her next punishment would be. She bit her lips as she tried to control herself. "Have fun my beautiful Princess. If you need me, I'll be in the Jacuzzi" She felt a kiss on her forehead before she heard the opening of the bathroom door.

Emma groaned as she threw her head back upon the bed, and forced her legs apart. She was determined. This was pure torture. Pure delicious, mind blowing torture.

* * *

Emma tried, she really did. This was incredibly hard. She tried to think of things that turned her off, old people, insects, and Donald Trump. It was working for a while until she heard the bathroom door open and felt steam from the Jacuzzi enter the room. Regina was back. And so was Emma's arousal as well her impending doom. _Her orgasm._ "Re-My Queen?" Emma calls out. She can't see a thing, but she knows she's there. It's hard to explain, but she can feel her. _She can smell her._ Her suspension is confirmed when she feels a deep in the bed, that creates friction in just the right places. She moans.

"Yes Princess?"

Emma breath hitches because Regina's now cuddling up to her, and she notices something.

"Are you..." Emma swallows. Dare she say? "Are you _Naked_?" She hears a laugh.

"I am" Emma groans again. That forever buzzing is there, and Regina's not making the situation any better. "Something wrong Princess?"

"Yes, I'm dying"

"You're not dying" Regina calmly states. She leans over Emma and places a kiss on her cheek.

"My Queen, I can't take this anymore...Can I please cum"

"All you had to do was ask my dear"

As soon as the sentence finished Regina witnessed Emma becoming undone and it was absolutely beautiful. Regina helped her by pressing the vibrator in deeper as she Came. She was grateful Robin was out of the house, surely he would have heard Emma scream. She slowly pulled the vibrator that was on the lowest setting out, and turned it off. "You did so well" Emma held her head up as Regina pulled the blindfold off of her. "I'm so proud of you, Princess" Regina pressed the button that allowed the cuffs to pop open. "How are you feeling?" She questioned while Emma tried to catch her breath.

"I believe I had the best orgasm of my life" Emma hadn't yet looked at Regina, but when she did her eyes widened. She forgot she was nude. She turned to look the other way embarrassed.

"It's okay Emma" Regina laughed. "You may look, and you may touch"

"Really?" Emma questioned.

"Why, it's only fair"

Emma wanted to look, and she did. Again, she believed that Regina was truly a work of art. "You're beautiful" Emma whispered.

"No I'm not"

"Wha-?" Emma questioned. How could Regina not think that she was beautiful, she felt the need to change that. Before she could utter a word, Regina chuckled.

"See how annoying it is when you tell someone you care about their beautiful but they won't believe you"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't tease me, I've been through a lot, you tortured me for hours"

"Emma Swan, I did not. I only left you for five minutes"

"You took a bath and everything" Emma argued playfully.

"I ran us a bath, I wanted to you to join me, I'm sure you're sore, but if you'd rather be sassy and receive a punishment ins-"

"No, bath is good" Emma interrupted with a smile that Regina shared. "I'm so glad I got the chance to spend some time with you today, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too"

* * *

 **To Be continued...**

 **That's all for today, 5 chapters in one day, I spoil you guys! Please let me know what you think :)**


	22. Chapter 22: I know What U Did Last Night

"Emma, I'm worried about you..."

Emma groaned inwardly. "I'm fine" It was a Monday morning which meant that Marian was back, bright and early. And as always, she wanted to chat. Emma tried her hardest to be nice to her, but the woman got on her nerves without even trying. The dislike that Emma had for Marian slowly grew everyday.

"It's just that, you never leave the house. You're always home. You're 18, you should be out and about with _someone your own age_ , like Ruby" Marian explained as she sat upon the washing machine while it was on the spin cycle. They were just about finished with their daily duties, the only thing left was to finish the laundry.

"Geez, I didn't know you were my mother" Emma muttered a bit angry while she unloaded the first load from the dryer.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, what did you say?" She called over the noise.

Emma shook her head. "Nothing!" She shouted. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine with staying home"

Marian sighed. "Emma, Look...I know the reason why you're not going out, it's because of Regina right? You know, you don't need her permission to do things. Go out. You can't stay hidden inside your whole life"

This lecture was pissing Emma off. How could the older woman know what she did after she left anyhow. Deep down inside she knew the answer. Robin. Most of the time, soon after Marian leaves, Robin would come home. Effectively getting in the way of anything that Regina might have planned for the two of them. It was frustrating to say the least, AND, it wasn't fair. Robin AND Marian needed to mind their own business. Emma adopted a look of frustration and then she heard Marian sigh.

"Emma, is something wrong? Are you still upset about the welcome party, I didn't mean for things to go down the way they did, besides, that was weeks ago, if you're that upset about that, it's time to let it go..."

Silence, then she continued.

"So that's it huh? Is that why you won't even consider leaving the house, there's a life out there somewhere, you just have to go out there and get it"

Emma was done. So done. She wasn't sure whether or not Marian's intentions where pure or not, she just couldn't help the rage that slowly built every time they had this conversation. Marian would go on and on about how Emma is always home, and how it's not healthy, perhaps the lecture wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have to hear it constantly from _Two_ different people... Emma had, had enough.

"Did Robin tell you to have this conversation with me?" Emma questions, not looking at Marian. That moment the whole room is silent. The washing machine just finished, and Marian's not talking for once. "I just think that it's strange that you both share the same opinion when it comes to Regina and I. It's like you guys don't want me around her. I bet if I was working for someone else, you wouldn't even have a problem with me staying home, not that it's any of your business in the first place"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. I think you have some misplaced anger. I'm only trying to help you Emma" Marian states. She jumps off of the washer to unload the clothes. "Let's just say, I've seen what Regina can do to people, I just don't to see that happen with you, she's dare I say, toxic. You're young, I don't want to see her ruin your life"

"You mean the way you ruined hers" Emma turns and glares at Marian, hands placed upon her hips.

"What are you getting at?"

"I know about you and Robin" Emma states.

"What?"

"I know the two of you are having an affair" Emma states angrily. Maybe she shouldn't be having this conversation with Marian. She just can't help it. Marian's always bashing Regina like she's so much better than her, while she sleeps with her husband.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Marian states as she shakes her head. But, Emma sees it. She sees the way Marian's avoiding eye contact. She sees that she's breathing harder than she normally would, She sees her swallowing the imaginary lump in her throat. All the signs are there. Marian shakes her head once more. "I have to go, you can finish up here, yeah?" She questions, not waiting for an answer, instead she rushes for the door. Before she crosses the laundry room threshold, someone makes an appearance.

It's Cora.

The two share a look before Marian shakes her head again, and rushes around her. Soon, It's only Cora and Emma, and Emma has the gut feeling that Cora heard everything. She didn't mean for this to happen, she was just upset, and tired of pretending to like Marian. It's not her fault that she cares so deeply for Regina. Emma doesn't give Cora the chance to open her mouth and utter a word, before she too rushes out of the room.

"Emma"

"Bathroom!" She yells rushing away. When she's inside she pulls out her phone and texts Regina.

 **Emma:** I think I just did something really bad


	23. Chapter 23: Why Are You Here?

**Emma:** _I think I just did something really bad_

 **My Queen:** _What ever you broke we can replace. If it's on fire put it out before throwing it away._

 **Emma:** _Ur Mom is here_

 **My Queen:** _What! Again?_

 **Emma:** _Yes, & I may have told her that Marian has a thing with Robin_

 **My Queen:** _Emma!_

 **Emma:** _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Marian was being rude & it kind of slipped out. Then Ur Mom pop up from out of no where & I'm really really really sorry, Please don't be mad at me. :( _

**My Queen:** _We'll talk about it more when I get home, but I'll fix it. I'm on the way there now._

Emma slipped her phone back into her back pocket. She'd have to face Cora sooner or later. Although she didn't use the bathroom Emma flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She took her time drying them before taking a deep breathe and stepping outside the bathroom. Here goes nothing...

It was no surprise to Emma that Marian was gone when she came out of the bathroom. Cora was no longer near the laundry room door, instead Emma found her in the kitchen pouring herself some red wine. When Emma entered Cora spoke.

"I would offer you some wine, but I'm sure you're underage...how old were you again?" She casually questioned before taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Cora Mills was the most intimidating woman Emma ever had the "fortunate opportunity" to encounter.

"I'm um...18" Emma muttered. Cora nodded before she continued.

"18 huh?" Cora sipped a bit of wine before crossing her legs. "You're way to old to be making up stories dear"

So Cora did hear everything. Why was she even here?

"I wasn't-" Emma started to defend herself but she stopped mid sentence. What if Regina didn't want to share with her mother that she and Robin was only dating for show. It wasn't really her secret to tell, it was Regina's, and she shouldn't have called Marian out. Guilt filled Emma, and she couldn't help but look down at the floor, unsure of what to do or say. Cora started to speak once more.

"Robin loves my daughter, and my daughter loves him. I suggest that the next time you want attention you go about it in a different way. You're a very pretty girl Emma and I can tell that you are a very loyal employee to my daughter which is why I won't have her fire you, however I will have a discussion with her about your behavior later"

Emma couldn't do anything but nod. She wasn't lying, but she felt as if she did enough damage for one day. Cora was the "B" word and she could see why Regina never wanted her around. Emma was surprised when Cora gathered her items to leave.

* * *

Emma awaited Regina's arrival as she stood by the door. As soon as the door was opened and Regina crossed the threshold, Emma busted out into tears.

"Regina, I'm really sorry" Emma cried. "I didn't mean to tell, I was just so upset, and she was telling me that I shouldn't be around you, and I-"

"Shhhhh" Regina pulled Emma in for a hug. "It's alright Emma. I'm not upset"

"You...you're not"

Regina closed her eyes and hugged Emma tighter. "I'm not. Not even a little bit"

"But I...you told me not to say anything...and I did, and your mom heard, and she's upset with me-"

"Where is she?" Regina questioned glancing around for the first time since she arrived in search for her mother.

"She left" Emma sniffed.

"Alright, come with me" Regina states as she lets Emma go only to grab a hold of her hand. The pair walks over to the sofas in the living room and Regina motions for Emma to sit down, soon after joining her. She holds both of Emma's hands in hers and looks her directly in her eyes. "Emma, I'm not upset with you. While I may have not wanted you to say anything, a part of me is glad that you did"

Emma gave Regina a questionable look. "You are?"

"I am. Listen, don't you worry about any of this. I will handle Marian as well as my mother. I feel as if there's a weight on my shoulders that I need to get rid of, on the ride over here, I made a decision. Tomorrow, there's a town meeting, I'm going to let everyone know that Robin and I are separating. It's time to take control of my life and...this will be a step in the right direction. I want you to be there tomorrow Emma, because you mean so much to me, and it's because of you that I have the strength to be so brave"

Emma couldn't say anything. She was deeply saddened but excited at the same time. Emma knew Cora wasn't going to like Robin and Regina slitting up, but Emma was going to be there for Regina every step of the way. Why? _Because_ s _he loved her_. If only she had the guts to say it. Emma slid closer to Regina and laid her head on her shoulder.

* * *

 **To Be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24: A Low Blow

Regina's the one whose supposed to be stressed beyond belief, _not Emma_.

Emma's been in town for quite a while now, yet she's never been to a town meeting. Apparently, there's one every Tuesday morning and just about everyone is in attendance. She notices a few familiar faces, Robin is there of course. Emma spotted Ruby as she was walking in this morning as well as her grandmother. Cora, much to Emma's dismay is there as well.

At first, the meeting is extremely boring. Regina goes on and on about new town projects, what's in the budget, what's not in the budget, there were even a few birthday shout-outs for some of the older residents of Storybrooke. It's not until the very end when everyone is ready to leave and not really paying attention anymore that Regina states she has an important announcement to make.

And...that's when Emma's heart start to pound rapidly is her chest. She listened as Regina revealed the secret to everyone that she already knows.

"I would like for everyone to know that Robin and I-"

There was a pause before Regina began to speak once more.

"We are separating, I'm just letting everyone know to prevent the spread of rumors...Thank you for your time, I will take all of your suggestions into consideration. See you next week"

And with that Regina and her poker face walked off the stage, and out of the room. _That's when the whispering began._ Emma decided not to listen to what others were saying, but to go and comfort Regina, make sure she was okay. After searching for about 5 minutes she found her in her office.

Looking out of her window, Regina heard her office door open and close gently.

"If you need me, I suggest you make an appointment with my receptionist outside" She quickly dismissed without turning around.

"Regina, It's me" Emma whispered. She bit her lip as she hoped Regina wouldn't tell her to leave. She would hate to be kicked out. She wanted to be here. Be there for Regina.

"Oh, sweetie, come here" Regina stated as she turned around and held her arms out for Emma who ran over and gladly accepted the hug.

"Are you okay?" Emma questions.

"I am. Surprisingly. I've been living a lie for so long, and now I feel as if a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders"

Regina states as she hugs Emma a little bit longer before letting her go. She resumes packing to leave for the day, in hopes that she can leave without running into anyone who may have questions. "I must thank you, it's because of you that I-" She starts but before she could finish her sentence her door opens.

"Regina, _How could you!_?"

It's Robin and he's fuming.

"I don't have time for this right now" Regina states not bothering to look up.

"I bet" He states moving closer not noticing Emma at all. "How could you do this to me, Regina? You could have talked to me about this first. Do you have any idea how humiliated I feel right now?"

"Oh please." Regina scuffs. "You knew this-" Regina points to herself and Robin before continuing. "-wouldn't last forever, besides I don't see why you're upset, now you can be with her"

"Regina" It's Cora.

"Now is not the time Mother, leave" Regina snaps pointing towards the opened door. How everyone can walk right past her receptionist into her office is a mystery.

Robin sighs. He's done with Regina and her crap, and now that her insane mother has entered the room, he's leaving. "Emma" Robin states for the first time noticing the teen in the room. "Listen to me, you need to leave that crazy woman. She's not going to do anything but use you for her own personal gain, then throw you away when she's not interested anymore" He explains with an angry whisper. "I've been trying to protect you, I know that there's something going on between the two of you..." He turns to look at Regina and Cora whose currently exchanging none too friendly words between each other. He leans forward. "Please Emma, I'd hate for your story to end up like mines. Every time I look at you and see the way you look at her, it reminds me of myself when I was your age. Willing to do anything for her, because... _I loved her"_ He placed his hand over his mouth to contain the sob that tried to escape. "She's incapable of love" Was the last sentence he whispered before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Emma stood with her mouth wide opened as the words of Robin replayed in her mind over and over again. She began to realize that this situation was even more f-ed up than she thought it was before.

"This is all _your fault_!" Emma hears as Cora invades her personal space.

"Mother!" Regina scolds/warns.

"Before you came along my daughter was happily married, then you came and opened your big mouth and now they are separating. Have you no idea what this is going to do to Regina's chances of being re-elected. Who's going to vote for a woman who doesn't even have her house in order"

"Mother, you will cease this instant!" Regina states becoming even more upset. " _Get the hell out of my office_ " She points towards the door.

Cora ignored her. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"

Emma didn't know what to say. She didn't understand why Cora was yelling at her. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid right now. She didn't know why she said what came out of her mouth next, it just...happened.

"I don't have a mother, I was an orphan" she whispered.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Cora mocked.

That was a low blow. Emma heard Regina gasp, and that's when she had to leave. Emma did what she's always known to do. She ran.

 _She didn't even stop when she heard Regina calling her name..._


	25. Chapter 25: What Did I do?

Why was Cora so...Mean?

It was freezing cold and windy outside but Emma didn't notice. The back of her eyes was burning because she refused to allow the tears to fall. She kept telling herself over and over again, ' _don't cry_ ' Just don't care.

Just don't care.

If you don't care, it won't hurt as much.

But thinking that just made her care _more_. No one wanted her, no one ever wanted her. It's just the way things were for her. The words from Robin replayed in her mind, perhaps he was right. Maybe Regina would get tired of her too. If only Regina felt the same way she did about her.

"Emma!"

Emma nearly jumped when she noticed the black car that pulled up beside her.

"Get in the car!" The driver yelled.

"Go away!" Emma called back as she wiped the corner of her eyes hoping they weren't red.

"What did I do?"

She was questioned. That caused Emma to sigh. Regina was right. She had been nothing but nice to her their whole entire relationship. Nothing but nice, supportive and accepting. Regina was the woman that she loved, and wanted to spend every waking moment with, yet Robin's words coupled with Cora's was making her feel as if she wasn't good enough, and never would be.

"Get in the car" Was repeated. " _Now_ " Was added in a tone that Emma knew not to disobey. Once Emma was in the car she instantly felt better. The heater began to warm her up and Regina placed Emma's forgotten Jacket around her shoulders. "You worried me. I don't want you to get sick out here. It's entirely too cold for you to be out and about" She was scolded.

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, I just want you to be safe-"

Emma interrupted. "Not for that, I meant...well, I'm sorry I ran out on you. I was supposed to be there for you, but your mom is just so mean to me, I don't know what I did to cause her to be that way" Emma stated sadly while looking down at her lap. Her hands were there and they were pink and throbbing as the blood rushed towards them. It was then that she realized how cold she had been, and still was. She snuggled the jacket tighter.

"Don't you apologize for that. My mother is a monstrosity of evil. She's never pleased. Please don't listen to anything that she ever says because it's just not true"

"It is" Emma states with such force that her voice cracks a little. She's crying now. "It's true...I'm a horrible person, I ruined your life...I'm good for no one. That's why I was always sent back. 7 foster homes and they all sent me back" She's viciously rubbing her tears away as the stupid things continue to fall. "No one wants me"

"That's not true Emma Swan" The older woman states with much determination. They are still pulled over where Emma was picked up at and Regina pulls Emma in for a hug. It's awkward and difficult but she feels as if she needs some physical contact with Emma. She's cursing her mother's name because she hates her for what she's done to Emma. Emma's hers and no one should make her feel sad. "I want you. I want you more than you can possibly imagine" She states truthfully and she hopes Emma believes her. "My mother is a horrible woman, and I've tried my hardest to keep her away from you. I've taken away her keys twice, but it seems as if I must change the locks, which I will as soon as possible, I promise" Regina swears.

Emma's not talking. She's just extremely sad, and today's events have taken a lot out of her. She's supposed to be the one comforting Regina after a life changing event. Not the other way around. _And, It's making her feel horrible._

* * *

The next day...

Life goes on and Regina's back in her office. She wish she could stay at home with Emma because she knows Emma needs her. This morning when she woke and entered Emma's room to make sure she was okay (Like she does every morning, _secretly_ ) Emma's up, and states that she doesn't feel well. She's given the day off, but they both know that the illness is not physical, but emotional.

When her receptionist brings her the town's newspaper, 'the daily mirror' she's not surprised to see that she's on the front page. A stack of letters, like always accompanies it. 'Thank you for everything that you do' cards, 'Please consider this' letters, as well as spam letters, they are nothing new. What is new is the resignation letter that sticks out like a sore thumb. It's just a reminder that today is not 'just another day' her life is changing, and hopefully for the better. As long as she got Emma, she has no doubt in her mind that it will be.

* * *

Emma...

"Hello?" Emma questions into the phone. Sure she has more than two contacts in her phone now, but she's surprised to see this one show up on her caller I.D after so long.

"Em!"

"Hi Neal, I was thinking that I'd never hear from you again"

"I could say the same for you. You can call me whenever you know"

"I know" Emma would be lying if she said that she wasn't happy to hear from Neal. For a long time, he was all that she had. Sure he got her into a lot of stuff she shouldn't have been in, but at the end of the day, he was always there. _Out there somewhere._

"So, I'm in town"

"In StoryBrooke?" Emma questions apprehensively.

"No, in Florida" He states mockingly. Emma rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I'm in Storybrooke. My Dad lives like 20 minutes outside Storybrooke, you know the lake that everyone goes to"

"Uhm, no" Emma shakes her head.

"Anyway, I'm here, and I want to see you. Come to Grannies"

"...like now?" Emma questions. She can't help but feel as if Neal is teasing her. He was forever the prankster.

"Yes, Like now. See you soon" And the line goes dead. There's a moment of nothing before a bright smile appears on Emma's face, her mood instantly brightened and now she's excited. Neal was like a brother to her, she'd love to see him again.

* * *

She spots him as soon as she enters the dinner. He's sitting at the bar chatting with Ruby.

"Neal!" Emma calls with a bright smile on her face.

Neal turns around and stands. "Emma!" He holds his arm out and the two meet in the middle of the dinner. Emma feels herself being lifted up into the air as he hugs her. She laughs as she remembers a time, not even 2 years ago when she was about half an inch taller than him, but now he has a good two feet on her. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too. I can't believe you came to see me" She smiles.

"Of course I did. You're like the annoying little sister I've never wanted" He teases, and just like that, they fall into their old routine mindless teasing, and playful insults.

It's hours later when someone walks up to their table and interrupt them. It's Regina. Before she sat two tables over and sipped her coffee, She tried so hard to give Emma her space, it seemed as if the teen was really enjoying the company of the man she herself had never seen before. The two appeared to be old friends and giggled none stop. It wasn't until the unknown guy playfully nudged Emma that she had had enough.

"Hi Emma, whose your friend?" Regina questioned as she walked up to their table. Emma's eyes lit up as they landed on Regina.

"Oh!" Emma grabbed Neals arm. "This is Neal I was telling you about, he came to see me"

At this Regina relaxed. She remembered Emma telling her that Neal was like her brother. An unknown feeling left her, and then she felt kind of silly for worrying herself over who Emma was talking to. There was no way she'd get replaced by some random guy... It was just Neal... "It's so nice to meet you, Neal, I'm Regina the-"

Neal interrupted. "I figured as much. You're Emma's favorite topic I hope you know" He stated with a mischievous smile. Emma's cheek heated up from embarrassment and she elbowed Neal in the ribs. "Ow! Emma" An alarm beeped on Neal's phone which caused him to look down at it. "Oh, darn, I gotta run" Neal announced sadly.

"So soon, you just got here?"

The two shared a laugh. "I'll be back to visit you soon, yeah?" Neal states as he hugs Emma. "Hey, can you do me a favor"

Emma nodded and Regina listened. "Can you put in a good word for me with that waitress Ruby. She's hot"

Emma rolled her eyes. Somethings about Neal never changed.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

"So, Marian's no longer working for me" Regina stated as a car commercial began to play on the television. Emma looked over at her.

"I was wondering where she was. I can't say I'm disappointed" Emma snuggled further onto Regina's shoulder. Tonight was movie night for both of them and the two of them was watching a scary movie. Emma was a bit freaked out, but Regina wasn't fazed at all.

"Hmhh...I was wondering-" Regina began. "...Do you want me to hire someone else to help you with your chores?"

Emma thought for a moment and frowned. "No, I can do it myself...I mean, it's not much, and I'm basically cleaning after myself...you never leave a mess, but I leave one every where"

Regina nodded in agreement. Her home was bit more 'disorganized' since Emma moved in, but It quickly became preferred. Before Emma, she could find everything and anything because everything had a place. Not one item was out of place. Now Emma's shoes were littered all over the house. In fact, Regina almost tripped over one of them this morning. Some of her clothing was often left in various bathroom's of the home at any given time. In fact, if Emma was there solely for the purpose of a housekeeper, she'd be fired for doing an inadequate job. But Emma was Emma, and Regina didn't want to lose her. She loved what they had. She loved taking care of her princess. She'd just have to pitch in more often, and that, she didn't mind doing.


	26. Chapter 26: This Is Goodbye

Emma was downstairs with a bowl of ice-cream when she heard keys in the front door. When the key on the other side did not work, she immediately assumes it was Cora given the fact that Regina was working until 3. When it turns out to be Robin instead she's relieved.

 _And then not relieved._ The events from the town meeting refreshing in her head. She was a bit apprehensive as she approached.

"Oh, Hi Emma" He greeted when he noticed the blonde teen. He sighed. A bit disappointed that she wasn't taking his advice. "I'm just here to pack my things"

"Oh" Emma whispered. The two stood in the front hall awkwardly as silence thickened around them. Robin took a deep breath before climbing the stairs to his once shared bedroom with Regina. Packing took about a good 45 minutes, gathering items from various locations while quickly shoving them inside several duffle bags. Emma stood around awkwardly watching, not sure whether or not to offer assistance, in the end, she decided to stay out of the way.

"Well, that's everything" Robin states when he's finished. He's a bit out of breath, and his respirations are labored as he continues. "I just...I wanted to pack when I was sure she wouldn't be home. I just can't face her right now, God, I'm so _angry_ with her..." He takes a deep breath then count to three. "Anyway, I'm leaving town... Marian and I... and our son Roland" He whispers the last part. A tiny smile appearing on his face. "Do you know that I was never allowed to call him my son...now I can" He nods. Pure joy written on his face.

Emma's noticing a lot at the moment. _Robin is not a bad guy._ He was just caught up in a horrible situation. A situation that messed up 4 people lives.

Regina's.

Robin's.

Marian's

Roland's.

And Emma can't help but feel as if it's all Cora's fault. If anyone was putting their nose where it doesn't belong, it's her.

"We're moving to Michigan to be near Marian's parents...it's time for a change you know" He explains.

"I'm happy for you" Emma whispers. "I wish you the best"

He smiles at Emma. "I wish you the same...This is goodbye Emma, I hope you find what you're looking for..." He looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls Emma in for a hug. It lasts less than a second before he lets go and place a single key on the table by the door. It's the same table Marian left her phone months ago...In a way, it's where it started...in a way, it's where it ends. Robin smiles at Emma one last time before he turns around and walks out of the door with the last duffle bag on his shoulder.

Emma doesn't know why there are tears in her eyes, there just is. Saying goodbye is never easy. Never.

* * *

Emma's waiting in her position when Regina arrives. And for the first time since she arrived, there is no lurking fear that this moment will be interrupted by someone else walking into the home. Robin's gone. Marian's gone. And thank who's ever up there that Cora does not have a key to the new lock.

"Hi Princess, I've missed you so much. How was your day, anything exciting happened?" Regina questions unaware that Emma is carrying a heavy heart. She motions for Emma to stand, which she does, and then she plant a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Robin came by today" Emma decides to get straight to the point.

Regina turns and walks towards the kitchen, Emma follows closely behind.

"And..."

"He packed his clothes...and left his key"

"Good. He doesn't stay here" Regina states bitterly. There's something Emma wants to point out, but she doesn't have the guts to say it. Instead, she says this;

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

But she can tell that she's not. Emma's gotten to know Regina well over the time she's been here. She can tell the look on her face is not a happy one. She knows Regina only drinks dark red wine when something is bothering her. AND, she can sense the tension in the air.

"You're not fine" Emma shakes her head as she follows Regina from the cabinets to the breakfast bar.

"Excuse me?" Regina questions, her voice dangerous and low. She turns and regards Emma closely. Daring her to say more.

"I know you're not fine Regina...I know you...Robin leaving is bothering you"

"Emma" Regina warns. "I don't want to talk about him okay"

"Alright." Emma nods.

There's a moment of silence and then Regina whispers. "I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to go lie down"

Emma watches Regina walk away, yet she knows she's hurting. She wants to help her, she just doesn't know how.

* * *

"Regina" Emma knocked on the closed door. It's been hours since Regina entered her room, and she hasn't heard a word from her since. "Regina!" Emma calls again, and once more she receives no reply. Taking a deep breath she decides that she's going in without being invited, because if it was the other way around, and she was the one hiding in her room, Regina wouldn't think twice about coming in and making sure she was okay.

Emma pushes the door open and spots Regina right away. She's lying on her side facing the opposite way, towards her window. Emma walks slowly over and stands a few feet away. She clears her throat and looks down at her mixed matched socks.

"Regina, are you okay?" She questions.

The only answer she receives is a delayed nod.

' _Okay, what's next?_ ' Emma wonders. ' _What would Regina do_?' "May I join you...in the bed?" Another nod. Emma quickly crawls beside Regina. She faces the same way. Silent because she's not sure what to do next. When Regina turns to look at her, she's shocked.

The older woman's eyes are red, and tears are coming from them. _But, Regina doesn't cry. She never cries_. She's the strong one. "I'm afraid Emma" She whispers.

"Of what?" The two move closer to each other.

"Consequences of my actions. Never in my life have I ever gone against my mother's wishes. Then you came along and gave me the strength that I need...to be happy, and I feel great, but at the same time, it's all so new...and I'm afraid" She admits. She reaches out to lace her fingers with Emma's. "I'm so grateful to have you"

Emma smiles. Not sure if words can justify how, and what she's feeling.

"May I kiss you?" Regina questions in a shy tone Emma's never heard before. Emma nods but she's confused as well. Why would Regina ask that question when she gets plenty of kisses from Regina daily. "I mean...really kiss you"

'Oh' Emma thinks. They've never kissed on the lips before. Emma doesn't answer with words, nor does she wait for awkwardness. Regina needs something and she's going to give it to her. She leans in closer and the two of them share their first real kiss.

It's like a burst of happiness spreads through the both of them. A undescribable warmness. Neither wants to pull apart but the need for air becomes apparent for them both.

"That was-" Regina starts

"Incredible" Emma finishes.

Regina nods in agreement. "Yes it was"


	27. Chapter 27: An Unspoken Development

Over the next week, lots of things changed.

To begin, Emma no longer sleeps in her old room. She now sleeps beside Regina every night. Neither discussed it. It sort of just happened. Emma would shower in ' _her_ ' room, put on her pajamas then snuggle upstairs with Regina until she falls asleep. When she wakes in the morning, Regina's gone and there's a nice ' _have a great day today'_ letter on the dresser.

There's no more Marian. No more Robin. No more aggravation. Just quilt. Regina's starting to feel guilty. For the same things that Robin accused her off.

The reveal. Yes, she should have, _could have_ handled that better. She should have told him, he deserved that much.

For using him. Yes, she used him. For _years_. At first, he really didn't seem to care, the relationship benefited the both of them in different ways. Then he met _Marian_ and fell in love. Regina could tell that he was unhappy at home, then Marian would come around and his mood would improve. She thought that if she gave him the okay to ' _date_ ' Marian then they both would be happy. But then Roland was born. Every day he had to leave the woman he loved and his child to go live a lie. Needless to say, he wasn't happy and Regina hated herself for it.

She hated what she was doing to the guy who was always so kind to her, who once loved her so much that he proposed to her. But instead of blaming herself, she decided to blame him. The anger, disappointment she felt, _she took it out on him_.

She found herself in deep thought about those things every day. Those years were lost and could never be restored.

The relationship between herself and Emma changed as well. Less professional ( _Although it wasn't very professional, to begin with_ ) and more intimate. The two were able to play more freely and more often due to the simple fact that there were no interruptions. The house was theirs.

Regina came home early one night to find Emma in the hot tub. Which was not surprising, Emma loved that thing. Regina was a bit apprehensive about Emma using it while she wasn't at home because the blonde liked to fall asleep in it. If something happened to Emma she wouldn't know what to do.

"Emma, wake up" Regina gently shook her awake.

"Mmmm...Regina, you're home early"

"I am. You need to be mindful of the time you spend in here, are you trying to turn into a prune?"

"Ha Ha" Emma laughed. "You're just jealous that you can't stay in here all day like I can"

"Are you sassing me Emma Swan"

"Of course not" Emma rose to Regina's height to kiss her hello. Kisses were Regina's favorite thing ever, and Emma surely used that knowledge to her advantage. "Care to join me, your majesty?"

"Hmm...I thought you'd never ask" Regina agrees. She quickly starts undressing. Emma's propped up against the edge of the tub as she watches. She watches her undress and watches her as she steps carefully into the hot-tub and relaxes by sitting down and propping her head back and closing her eyes. Emma frowns. Well, that's not exactly what she had in mind when she said ' _join me_ '

Surely she did not wait all day for Regina to arrive home just for her to go ignored. Nope, that just will not do. Emma gets a mischevious grin on her face before she takes her hand and splashes some of the hot tub water in Regina's face.

"Emma!" Regina scolds as she glares at Emma. "Really?"

"Yes." Emma giggles then does it again.

"Must you act like a child?" She's questioned. Regina can't help the smile that litters her face either. "Two can play that game"

Then the two of them begin a completely ridiculous game of who can splash each other the most... It ends with at least 2 gallons of water on the floor ( _Which Emma will clean because she started it_ ) and then Emma straddling Regina's lap in the hot tub. Emma's never been more comfortable with someone in her life. Facing each other Emma kisses Regina, because it's also her favorite. The two of them become quiet. Emma's biting her lip again and Regina knows what that means.

"What's the matter Princess"

Emma sighs. "I'm just...I'm unsure about our future" Then Emma sees it. The panic on Regina's face. "No no, it's not that, I don't want to leave you"

A smile crosses Regina's face, but she's still uncertain. Emma knows this. She knows Regina so well. If she doesn't explain what's on her mind, it'll eat Regina alive. She's already opened her big mouth, now she has to further elaborate.

"Um...if you don't feel the same way I do...it's okay...I just...look...it's not but...I'm..I-"

"Emma, please stop studdering, just tell me, sweetie" Regina tries to remain calm, but if Emma's this worked up about... whatever is on her mind then it must be serious.

"I think I like you" Emma whispers.

Regina sigh in relief. That's it?

"See, was that so hard?" She questions. "I like you too"

"No!" Emma nearly yells and Regina's confused. "I mean...I like-like you...I lov-I love you, and I don't want to ever be without you and I just-" tears running down her eyes but she doesn't care.

"SHHHHhhh...oh honey" Regina pulls Emma in for a hug. "The feeling is mutual"


	28. Chapter 28: Concrete Angel

"I love you too, Emma"

"You do?" The blonde questioned in a low tone, nearly a whisper. Green eyes locked with brown and she refused to look away; _Not until she confirmed what she just said_.

"I do. When we met I just had this...gut feeling that you were special. Remember when I told you that? I just...did not expect for you to bring so much joy into my life. I love you Emma, and I would have told you sooner...I just didn't want to scare you..." Regina explained. "I know we have only known each other for a few months now but, I can't imagine my life without you"

Emma smiled. She was ecstatic. Nothing could damper her spirits. It was such a relief to learn that her feelings were not one sided, but Regina loved her as well. " _I love you_ " Was all Emma could say. She bent forward to capture Regina's lips with hers. _They_ deserved a reward.

 _Life couldn't get any better._

Unfortunately, their moment was short lived. The sound of someone pounding on wood mixed with the door bell ringing could be heard.

Regina groaned in frustration as Emma un-straddled her lap. Whoever was pounding at her door better had a good enough reason to interrupt a moment as important as this one. Regina stood and carefully exited the hot-tub leaving a sulking Emma behind. She glanced around looking for the dress she had on in hopes that she could just slip it back on but it was soaked now thanks to the mini hot tub water fight that took place short minutes ago. Soon, she noticed Emma's bathrobe nearby, it was dry so she placed it on instead.

"Emma, I'm going to see whose pounding on my door and when I return I expect for this mess to be cleaned up" She states with a wicked smirk on her face. She laughs when she receives a salute from Emma whose now relaxing once more, Eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. She briefly wonders if Emma had to choose between herself and the hot-tub which would she choose because, _really_?

Frantic knocking pulls her from her petty thoughts, and she storms upstairs as they become louder. She doesn't bother looking through the peep hole, instead she chooses to yank the door open and glare at the person on the other side. One of her least favorite people.

"Mr. Glass, have you completely lost your mind? Why are you pounding on my door?" She demands an answer. Mr. Glass is in charge of the town's newspaper company "the daily mirror. The journalist is less than reputable as he would do anything to get a good story.

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor, it's just that I've been trying to call you but you didn't answer"

"So instead of leaving a...um...I don't know, a voicemail, you chose to bother me at my home"

"Well, you weren't in your office"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. He wasn't understanding. "What can I do for you Mr. Glass" She asked in a defeated tone. Maybe if she play along she can get rid of him quicker.

"I've come bearing bad news"

That caught Regina's attention and her heart started to race. What could possibly be wrong? "Well, what is it?"

"I like to stay current on all of the...'worldly events' and I came across something tragic...I know it will only be a short matter of time before you yourself hear about it, and I thought that it would be best to hear it from someone who cares about-"

"Get to the point please"

"Robin was in a car accident"

Regina's heart stopped beating and she placed a hand over her chest. "What?" an inaudible whisper. She glanced downed. The room was now deathly silent. She looked back up at Glass. "Is he alright?" She questioned.

She received a headshake indicating 'no'. "I'm sorry, he did not make it. Marian and her little one was also in the car. She didn't make it either, but the child is fine"

"Oh my God" Regina placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to cry. She couldn't help but feel sadness, and an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"There's more" Sidney states in an almost saddened tone. I'm going to cover this tomorrow, but I wanted to let you now that things are going to get a bit...messy" He sighed. "You and Robin have been together since high school, and well...there was a DNA test done for Robin and Marian because neither had identification on them, turns out Robin was Roland's father and now the rest of the world knows that the small town Mayor of Storybrooke's husband was unfaithful..."

"My God" Regina closes her eyes once more. Her brain is refusing to process what it's just learned. There is no way Robin could be dead. This is not how things were supposed to go. _She didn't want this._

 _"_ I'm so sorry Regina, I had no idea Robin was such a bad guy" Mr. Glass states with a look of concern written all over his face.

"...He wasn't"

"But he cheated on you"

"He-" Regina starts to explain but before she can continue she feels Emma come from behind her to stand next to her. She looks at the blonde whose now fully dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt, the only evidence that remains from their previous activity together is her wet hair.

"What's going on?" Emma questions looking back and forth between Regina and a guy she has seen around town before but never interacted with. She can tell something is wrong by the way Regina is looking. If she didn't know any better, she would say that there are tears threatening to fall. She wants to comfort her, but she can't in front of this stranger. She thinks she won't receive an answer until she does.

 _"Robin and Marian are dead"_


	29. Chapter 29: Making Amends

Everyone wore black.

There was a very sad little boy who stood in front of his two grandparents as they wept for their lost daughter. Regina connected eyes with him once and had to look away quickly. She couldn't stand it.

It had been a week since she found out about the accident, and what a week it was.

She felt guilt. Her mind came up with different scenario's that could have prevented Robin's life from ending the way it did.

 _Maybe if I would have lived for myself and not mother, then Robin could have married someone he loved and lived a happy life._

And even..

 _Maybe If I communicated with him better he wouldn't have felt the need to move to an entirely different state than me._

The list went on and on. And to make it even worst, _everyone blamed him_. They called Robin a liar, and a cheater. Talked about him having a bastard child on the side while with Regina. They guy that was a citizen of the town for years, the guy that everyone knew and loved, his name was now tarnished.

Regina felt as if she should say something, but what?

She couldn't possibly tell everyone the truth. _Who'd believe_ her? Who'd believe the woman who claimed to have known about her husband's affair and encouraged it?

Although most had mixed feeling about Robin now, everyone still attended. They thought that it was very kind of Regina to pay for not only her husband's burial and funeral, but his mistress' as well.

People called her kind, some called her crazy. Some even called her foolish.

"Mayor Mills, would you like to say something?" Someone asked. She nodded automatically before stepping forward to the mic. Glancing behind her she locked eyes with Emma who nodded for her to go on. She smiled sadly.

"You may already know this...but Robin and I have known each other since high-school. He's always been there for me. He is...was a really great guy...Very kind" Regina cleared her throat.

Words she couldn't find. She refused to wipe away the tear that slid freely and slowly down her face. She'd prepared a whole eulogy, rememorized it even, word from word. Yet, at this moment, she couldn't bring herself to recite them. She felt sorrow and she felt guilty. She didn't even think as the words slid past her lips.

"Robin and I were unhappy for a _very_ long time...and I know that you all may think it was because of him, but it wasn't. It was me"

 _There were gasps._

"I have a secret I've been harboring for a long time, and Robin's untimely death had taught me a great lesson. You should never live your life to please someone else. Never put your happiness aside for someone else's, the only thing you will receive in return is misery because you will not happy. So starting today, I'm going to start living for me" Regina looked around the crowd and could see that everyone was listening intently. There was some confusion, but when she locked eyes with Emma who was smiling up at her, she knew she was doing the right thing. "The reason Robin and I were so unhappy, for many years in our relationship was because I have always been attracted to women..."

Everyone gasped with the exception of a few; then started whispering amongst themselves.

"...Robin knew, but he was always a man of his word. He stayed by my side, and although I... we disagreed on many things, he was always right there, He was...a really good guy, I wish..." She sniffed. The pastor that stood near her handed her his hanker shift, she mouthed thank you before continuing, tears running down her face. "...If I could say anything to Robin right now, it would be that...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I feel like I used you, and It was because of me that you didn't live a joyful life. I'm sorry I was so mean to you...when all you did was try to help me. Everyone please, don't wait to be happy, you never know when your last day will be...tomorrow is not promised..."

Someone started clapping. It was Emma who was now crying as well. Soon everyone else joined in. Regina smiled as she looked upon everyone who was in attendance to Robin's and Marian's funeral. Soon, Marian's parents walked up with Roland to speak on behalf of their daughter's life.

* * *

Emma stands right beside Regina because she knows Regina needs her. She knows better than anyone that coming out as a lesbian or in her case bi-sexual is hard to do. In this back alley town, people may have a problem with their mayor being gay. If they did, they didn't say a word to Regina about it. So far, everyone has been super supportive. The only person who seems a bit apprehensive about it...

 _Is Cora..._


	30. Chapter 30: The Rebound

"I'm proud of you, my queen"

Regina hears the front door close behind her, soon after she feel arms circling her waist. Regina turns within them as she comes face to face with the blonde.

"I know Robin forgives you...and I know he would be proud of what you did today" Emma carefully explains. Regina doesn't say a word, she's just wearing a sad expression on her face. Although Regina may not have loved Robin, Emma knows she cared about him. She feels the need to change the subject, so she does. "I'm going to go and relax in the hot tub...I'm really cold, would you please join me?"

"Of course dear" Regina smiles and laces her fingers with Emma's before the two of them descends down the stairs together.

* * *

"Oh, that feels really nice" Regina sigh as she relaxes into the hot tub. Her eyes close as she feels the heat radiating through her core, and the soft water jets caressing her skin.

Emma sighed. Every single time she and Regina enjoyed the hot tub together, Regina would get lost in her own world. Yes, it was very relaxing, but Emma wondered how she could enhance the experience for Regina.

"How about I give you a massage?" she questions. One eye opens and regards her for a moment.

"Okay" Regina scoots forward as Emma takes her place. Soon she feels delicate hands massaging her shoulder. "Down a little further" She instructs eyes now closed enjoying the sensation. "Hmhhh...that's nice" She moans.

Emma continues as she listens to Regina. This position, the hot-tub, the moans radiating from Regina, they begin to get the best of her. Regina moans again, then praises Emma on her massaging skills, while Emma feels her core pulsating. Closing her eyes Emma thinks of one of the scenero's shes fantasized about while in this hot-tub alone. She's in the perfect position now. She knows Regina will enjoy it.

Hands travel from shoulders, down arms, to a soft yet somehow firm stomach. The touches are soft and gentle. From there they travel up, and when there is no protest, they travel to cup two firm breast. At first Emma's unsure. She feels Regina stiffen for a moment before she relaxes and even lean further Emma's touches.

 _Encouraging exploring hands_

Emma massages them, and quickly become addicted to the feeling. Regina has the perfect breast. She hears Regina moans again, this time it's a different one. She's no longer just enjoying a massage, well, she is, but this one is different. It's more sexual.

This encourages Emma further, and she then proceeds to pinch Nipples. Regina must love the feeling as much as she does, because she's responding by arching her back. A hand that doesn't belong to her is placed on top of her own. It then preceeds to move her hand lower and lower until it's cupping Regina's pussy. Soon the hand is gone, and Emma get's the message. She invades folds and messages a clit and recieves a moan in responce as well as words of encouragement.

"That's it Emma, good girl" She's praised.

Soon, she's pinching nipples as well as massaging a clit. Regina's breathing more frantically, and the voice inside Emma's head lets her know that Regina needs and deserves more. Going even further she inserts a finger into a warm, wet, and tight hole and immediately she feels Regina push down on her finger to recieve more. Emma smiles. Who is she to deny Regina what she wants, when she wants it. She adds a second finger while her thumb stays massaging her clit. She starts to thrust into Regina as fast as she can, because she knows it's what Regina wants. She can tell by the moaning, and how Regina's body grinds onto her finger that she's doing a great job. She's proud of herself.

This goes on for a while longer before Regina moans out ' _more_ ', and who is Emma to disobey. She's adding a third finger and that's when Regina herself falls right off the edge. It's a mind-blowing orgasm that she will remember for years to come.

"That was incredible Emma" Regina states as she takes Emma's hands in hers. She turns around so that they are now facing each other, then pulls Emma in for a kiss. Afterwards she smiles and then says,

"I love you so much Emma but, You're fired"

Emma frowns, then replies in a hurt tone "What?"

Regina feels bad for a moment, she wasn't trying to make Emma sad. "Sweetie, you suck at being a housekeeper, I have a new role for you"

"I don't understand" Emma states in confusion.

"I want you to be my new girlfriend"

A smile displayed on Emma's face. "Really?" She questioned.

Regina nods. "Really. Would you please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Emma states as she pulls her girlfriend in for a hug. "I love you" Emma states as she kisses Regina on the cheek.

"I love you too"

"Why did you have to fire me though?" Emma questions not letting Regina go. "What am I supposed to do all day, now that I'm not working for you I have to move out and-"

"Move out, you're not moving out, no one said anything about you leaving..." Regina frowns. "Do you have any idea how sad I'll be without you here?" She questions.

"But..." Emma states. "I don't want you to feel as if I'm using you for...something...I don't want that...I don't want to leave you either, what am I supposed to do all day if I'm not working here, and cleaning up the house"

"I don't know...go out have some fun, go to the movies, go shopping..." Regina states. "Just as long as you're back every night to be right beside me" She adds. "I don't mind taking care of you Emma, in fact I want to. I love you and you're my princess"

"I love you too" Emma responds. Regina's leaning in to kiss her, and they do.

If she's not Regina's housekeeper anymore she has to do something...maybe now would be a good time to go to college...

 _She's just not sure..._


	31. Chapter 31: The Ultimate Altamative

No alarm clock woke her that morning. She slept until 8:05am and the only reason she woke then was because her phone vibrated signaling a received text from Regina.

 **My Queen** : I _hope you don't mind but I turned off your alarm. Make sure you have a great day today. I love you XOXO_

Up until now, Emma had forgotten that Regina fired her. What was she supposed to do now?

She started with breakfast, a bowl of cereal, then she watched T.V, after the movie that played had gone off, she found herself without a thing to do, once again. Soon she found herself cleaning up anyway because she did live there...it was her home. She just wished she could contribute to Regina's life the way Regina contributed to hers. After chores that she didn't have to do in the first were completed, she decided to call Neal.

"Hi Neal?" She questioned into the phone.

"Sup Em. What's going on?, I was just thinking about you the other day, anything new?"

Emma sighed. She really didn't want to tell Neal about Robin and Marian. He didn't know them. Perhaps she could talk about herself. "Well, I have a girlfriend now.." She states. She bites her lip while waiting on Neal's response.

"Is it mayor sassy pants?"

Emma laughs. "Neal, Never let her hear you say that"

"Well, is it her?" Neal questions. Emma hums in confirmation "So, is she still your boss?"

"Yeah"

"So you're working for your girlfriend"

"No, I don't work for her"

"But you just said she was your boss..." There's a moment of silence before Neal starts laughing. "Oh...she's your _boss_...but you don't work for her, I didn't know you were kinky Em"

Emma blushes but she don't deny it. "I'm hanging up now" She states into the phone as she pulls it away from her face, she's about to press the red 'end' icon before she hears Neal call out to her.

"No don't...I'm only joking" He explains. "Look, Emma, I'm really happy for you. I want you to be happy. Tell Mayor sassy pants that if she hurt you I will kick her butt"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Sure Neal"

"I'm serious...look, Imma have to catch you later, I'm running late for class"

"Alright"

"Bye"

"Bye" Emma sigh. Now what? Everyone is going on with life and she's just...exsisting.

* * *

"Regina"

"Now is not the time, Mother" She sighed. "As you can see, I'm working"

"As you know-" Cora begins, ignoring Regina pleads to be left alone. "I'm hosting the fall festival this year" She brags.

"AND, the only reason why you're doing it is because it was either you or Mary Margaret Blanchard...need I say more" Regina sass.

"I can't have my own daughter being alone that night, so, I've found you a date. He's a really nice guy, and his family owns-"

"Stop right there Mother, I already have a date for that night"

"You do?" Cora asks in confusion. Who could it be?

"Yes, I'm going with Emma"

"You're going with Emma" Cora repeats. Perhaps she misheard. "Why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend" Regina states not bothering to look up at her mother as she signs the bottom of a contract for repairs on the community's park slide. It's a simple form but her mother doesn't need to know that. "I'm busy, mother, if you came here to set me up with a complete stranger, don't bother, I'm taking Emma" She dismisses once more.

"I don't understand you Regina...if Emma being a girl isn't bad enough, does the fact that she's a child not bother you?"

"I'm only going to say this one time" Regina states placing her pen down and giving her mother her full undivided attention. "Emma, is not a child. She's 18. By law, which you know, she's an adult and I'm free to date her if I so choose. Now, as for Emma being a _woman_ , It doesn't bother me one bit. She makes me happy, and I can't imagine my life without her, so...if you have a problem with Emma and I dating, that's too bad. No longer will I ignore my happiness to please you. So here's what's going to happen, either you accept Emma and I's relationship AND treat my girlfriend with respect or you can stay out of my life forever. I never want to see you again. So what's it gonna be? Regina questions angrily while glaring at her mother.

"Mayor Mills, Mr. Johnson is waiting for you on line one" Came her secretary's voice on the intercom.

"Well, I see you're busy" Cora states as she walks out of her daughter's office.

 _A part of Regina wonders if she'll ever see her mother_ again..


	32. Chapter 32: Headlines

Emma decided that it would be a good idea to surprise Regina at work with her favorite latte. Sitting at home all day by herself turned out to be extremely boring with nothing to do, and no one to talk to. So, here she was waiting on Ruby to bring her, her ' _to go_ ' order. She could see the tall waitress topping them off (she brought herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top).

The idea of seeing Regina again excited her. There was no way she could go until 3 o'clock without seeing her once.

"Here you go Emma, One caramel apple mocha latte, and one Hot chocolate topped with whipped cream sprinkled with cinnamon to go" The watress stated as she placed both drinks upon the bar right in front of Emma.

"Thanks" Emma states in return with a smile. She feels a bit weird being around Ruby now. Just knowing that she was not only friends with Marian, but she also babysat her son. All that was over now... She picked up the cups and turned to leave but heard Ruby call out to her.

"Hey wait" Ruby states. Emma turns her attention back to the waitress. "Can we chat?" She questions and Emma can see the anticipation in her eyes.

"Um...well, I have to get this drink delivered before it's cold-"

"It'll only take a sec"

"Okay" Emma states as she suppresses a sigh.

"Is there something going on between you and the Mayor?" Ruby leans over the counter and regards Emma closely. Emma's heart is racing and she doesn't exactly know what to say, sure she and Regina are dating, but should she tell anyone? She told Neal, but Neal's like a big brother, plus he doesn't live in town. Emma clears her throat.

"Why would you ask that?" She questions instead.

Instead of receiving an answer she watches as the waitress looks around for a moment before finding a newspaper on a vacated table in the dinner. Ruby holds it up so that Emma can see the headline. It reads:

 _'Is Emma Swan the Mayor's new love interest'_

Underneath is a black and white picture of Regina crying at Robin's funeral while her arm is interlocked with Emma's. Emma's looking up into Regina's eyes and Emma remembers that they were leaving and she was trying to comfort Regina. She had no idea they were being photographed. The voice of Ruby brings her away from her inner thoughts.

"Now that the Mayor has come out as a lesbian, everyone wants to know what kind of women she's into"

"Really?" Emma frowns. She supposes gossip about the Mayor's new love interest is better than people being outraged because their Mayor is gay. Much better.

"Yeah. She's much more interesting as a lesbian, and now that she's not harboring that secret anymore she's happier. I saw her smile the other day" Ruby whispers. "All I know is, everyone wants a piece of that because if there is one thing that everyone knows about Cora and Regina Mills, is that they are loaded. And it's not just because Regina is the mayor either. Regina's father was filthy rich and when he kicked the bucket he left Regina every cent that he had, and all the real estate of course went to Cora. Whose ever lucky enough to date Regina Mills will benifit from her bank account"

Emma wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't. "I have to go" She announces as she picks up the two drinks to leave.

The short walk from the dinner to the Mayor's office had Emma in deep thought.

She didn't want to be with Regina for her money, and she didn't want anyone else believing that either. She was not a sugar baby. If someone asked Emma about college 5 months ago, she would have told them that she wasn't going. But now that Regina was in her life, her whole mind set changed.

Regina deserved better...

* * *

"Mayor Mills, Miss. Swan is here to see you"

"Thank-you, send her in" Regina states through her intercom. She had no idea Emma was stopping by today, but she missed her. Regina quickly checked for any fly aways and made sure there was no lipstick on her teeth before the door opened. "Hello Emma"

"Hi" Emma smiles while closing the door behind her. "I brought you your favorite drink"

"That's incredibly sweet of you dear" Regina states. She takes the drink from Emma's hands with one hand while she uses the other to pull the teen closer so she can kiss her. "I'm so happy to see you, you wouldn't believe the day I had"

Emma sat across from her desk. "What happened?"

"My mother showed up...need I say more, that woman is...ugh. On top of that there are rumors about us going around..." Regina states as she closes her eyes and rubs at her forehead with two fingers. She can feel a headache coming on.

"Am I supposed to keep the fact that we're dating a secret?" Emma questions. Her heart racing with the possiblilty that the answer might be yes. But she doesn't recieve a yes.

"Absoulely not" Regina states with much determination. "I am incredibly proud to have such a beautiful, kind, and wonderful girlfriend. Infact, I just shared the good news with Mother" She holds her arms open for Emma to come closer which she does. As soon as shes close enough she's pulled into Regina's lap and the two share another kiss.

 _'I can't imagine life without her'_

Regina thinks as she rests her forehead on Emma's. She doesn't allow Emma to get up from her lap, loving the warmth that spreads throughout her body when ever Emma's with her.

"I was thinking" Emma begins after a moment of silence. "Since you fired me and all...I was wondering if I...maybe I should go to college" Emma shrugs. She's unsure how Regina will feel about her idea. She knows Regina has this whole thing about taking care of her and everything.

"I think that's a wonderful Idea" Regina states.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. In fact, I think that Storybrooks' community college is an excellant college for you to attend. I graduated from there and I believe I did quite well for myself. My father attended and he was very successful..." Regina rambled on about all of the benefits of the community college. Her enthusiasm motivating Emma even more. "So, when are you planning on enrolling?"

Emma shrugged. She hadn't thought that far out yet. She only just decided to go to college. What path, she was unsure, Maybe visiting the college would give her some ideas. "I don't know yet...Maybe I can get a part-time job-"

"Absolutely not" Regina interrupted. Emma frowned.

"But I have to pay for college-"

"I will pay"

"I don't think that's a great idea, I just.." Emma looks down at her hands. "I don't want to use you for your money Regina. I can pay for it myself"

Regina sighed. "listen, princess, while you are my girlfriend first, let's not forget that you're also my pet, it's my job to take care of you, you have more than earned my support, so please allow me to take care of you, it makes me happy" Regina pouted. "Please?"

Emma sighed. "Alright"

"Great. Now, would you like to be my date to the fall festival?"

"Absolutely"


	33. Chapter 33: Without You

_One month_ later...

Regina was a nervous wreck. She knew she shouldn't be, but it's been over a month since her last encounter with her mother. And surprisingly it wasn't her mother's doing. Regina decided to give Cora a week. One week to change her ways and apologize for everything that she had put herself and Emma through, when that didn't happen she decided that it would be best cut off all communication. When she said that no one would stand in the way of her happiness she meant it.

So, when her mother tried to contact her afterward, she didn't answer. All calls were missed. All visits to her home were ignored. She gave strict instructions to her secretary that if she allowed Cora into her office she would be fired immediately. While Her mother was still in charge of the Fall festival every attempt at direct communication was denied.

 _"Your mother left a message. She said to call her. Please"_

Her secretary would say. All Regina could think about is the way that Cora treated her and Emma. If Cora thought that she would just waltz her way back into her life and destroy what she had with Emma is was wrong. Which leads her to the current situation of today.

The fall festival.

Regina waited in line like everyone else while her fingers remained linked with Emma's. She knew she didn't have to wait in line. She's not only the mayor, but she's also expected to speak later. It's tradition and it happens every year. So she could bypass the line, but her mother's here and she'd like to avoid her as much as possible. Taking a deep breath and deciding that all unprofessional exchanges with her mother would not be happening tonight, Regina walks up to the booth and hands the teen behind him two tickets.

She's not surprised that the scenery is magnificent, as her mother was never one to do things half-assed. The decor was amazing, there were food booths, games, and a stage for the live performances that were happening later. People were having a blast if the smiles on their faces were any indication. Since she and Emma made their relationship known (to Ruby, who told everyone else) everyone was now used to seeing them together. The pair did obnoxious things together (as Regina would say) like wearing matching clothes. When Emma suggested they ' _match_ ' for the festival Regina scoffed at the idea but she secretly loved it. Everyone out there would know that Emma was hers. Of course, Emma knew Regina loved it.

The older woman found herself annoyed, yet not shocked when her assistant spotted her and demanded that she see something right away because whatever it was, was more important than enjoying a relaxing evening with her girlfriend before her speech later that night.

"I'll return shortly Emma" Regina promised. "It'll only take a moment" She added while glaring at her assistant who was running around like a chicken with its head off. A mayor's job is never done.

"Kay" Emma states. She's not too upset as she's had her eye on the hotdog booth since their arrival a few minutes ago. Walking up to it, Emma waited in line behind a guy named Leroy she had the misfortune of meeting a couple of weeks to go. She had accidentally bumped into him while along the sidewalk and he has given her the evil eye ever since even though she apologized. Twice.

Anyway, she's quietly standing in line when she hears her name being called. It's a familiar voice but Emma finds herself turning around automatically to confirm who the owner is. She's right when she notices Cora walking quickly towards her.

'nope' Emma thinks as she quickly turns around in an attempt to pretend not to have noticed her. Cora appears to be out of breath and in a hurry. She hears her name again, this time closer. 'Did she just call me by my first name' Emma wonders. 'I bet she's just coming over here to yell at me about something, this woman better leave me alone or I'll-'

"Emma, I've been looking for you all night" Cora states cutting in the line and facing Emma. Some people who have lined up behind Emma since she taken place in the line verbally states their disapproval of Cora cutting the line.

 _'Be brave Emma_ ' Emma thinks. She glares and crosses her arms over her chest. "Why?"

"I need your help. It's an emergency" She states.

Emma frowns. "Is it Regina, is she okay?" She questions while looking around for her beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh no, I haven't seen her" Cora shakes her head and Emma can swear she see's sadness behind those oddly familiar pair of eyes. With practiced ease, it goes away and Cora clears her throat. "Look, I need a favor. Ruby Lucas has the flu and couldn't make it tonight, do you mind taking over for her?" Cora questions.

"I'm actually kind of doing something-"

Then she hears something that she has never heard come out of Cora's mouth before. "Please" She states. Emma's arms fall by her side while her mouth hangs open in disbelief. "Look, I don't have much...I mean, this festival is all I have, if it doesn't end perfectly, what's the point, it'll be taken away from me next year"

There's a moment of silence and Emma stares into Cora's eyes. She's not sure why she feels sorry for Cora. Perhaps it's the fact that her eyes remind her so much of Regina's. There's another pause and Emma finds herself relenting. With a sigh, she answers.

"Fine" But she's not happy about it. Cora smiles before turning around and motions for Emma to follow. Emma looks back at those delicious hotdogs she wants to partake in, and wonders if she's wrong for trusting Cora Mills. AKA the Devil herself.

It doesn't take them long to get to their destination and Emma's eyes widen when she realizes what Cora Mills want her to do. "You want me to work the kissing booth?"


	34. Chapter 34: Unexpected Resolutions

"Cora..." Emma turns away from the booth. "I can't go in there"

"Why ever not?"

"Your daughter will literally kill me. I can't do it, No" Emma shakes her head.

"But I need you. It's for a good cause. You know all of the proceeds made tonight goes towards the orphanage-"

Emma closes her eyes and sighs. She didn't hear any more after the word orphanage. She already knew where tonight's profits were going, Regina shared with her the details, but why did Cora have to go and bring it up? It just wasn't fair. She sure knew how to pull at someone's heart strings, doesn't she? But why the kissing booth? Why couldn't it be anything other than this? She'd rather participate in the dunk tank, her dress would be ruined but at least she wouldn't have to kiss people who aren't Regina.

"The dunk tank?" Emma suggest. "I can do that..."

Cora shakes her head. "Widow Lucas is in charge of that. She's running a bit late but she'll be here" Cora explains referring to Grannie. "Please Emma, I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't absolutely necessary. This is a very popular booth"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Fine" She turns and walks through the booth doors while mumbling under her breath. "Regina is going to kill me...I'm dead, so dead" When she's inside she opens the window and is surprised when she sees the first person in line.

Leroy.

Just the thought of kissing that man makes her want to puke.

"Emma!" Someone calls and she isn't sure whether to be relieved or afraid. "What do you think you're doing?" Regina questions while rushing up to the booth. She's wearing 6 inch heels yet she manages somewhat a slow jog.

"Hey Sister!" Leroy complains as he's pushed aside by Regina. "Wait your turn"

He's ignored. "Look, I can explain" Emma states as she holds out a hand for Regina to wait. "Your Mom asked me to help out with the festival..." Emma states. When Regina seems less than satisfied with that answer Emma continues. "It's for the children"

"Come out of there" Regina instructs.

Emma sighs, but she's relieved at the same time. She closes the booth before exiting out the side. A complaining Leroy walks away disappointed, a loud belch can be heard.

"Regina" It's Cora.

"You!" Regina growls as she notices her mother for the first time. "Why in the hell would you tell my girlfriend to work this booth"

"Don't be so dramatic dear. I was just short staffed and needed help"

"Well, Emma's NOT kissing strangers for money"

"You're being ridiculous. It's harmless, it's for a good cause"

Emma's watching as the mother-daughter pair go head to head. Perhaps she should have just said No, then maybe this all could have been avoided. She notices that the shouting (mainly coming from Regina) is attracting a crowd that's growing by the second. Emma tries to call out for them to stop but they don't.

"You're just doing this because you refuse to accept Emma and I's relationship. Well, I love her and she's not going anywhere" Regina growls.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with your relationship, and for your information, I accept your relationship with Emma. If you want to be with her fine...but I needed help and Ruby Lucas is at home sick and I can't just stick anyone back there, Emma's a beautiful girl-"

"Wait!" Regina states as she holds her hands out. Emma's looking back and forth, she's uncomfortable, and she wants the fighting to stop. "Did you...just say that you accept my relationship...with Emma?" Regina questions.

When Emma hears the question she's shocked too. Sure she heard Cora say it too, but with it isolated from all the other stuff said, it means so much more. Emma looks at Regina and can see the water pooling in her eyes. Emma looks at Cora and can see her nodding.

"At first I didn't" Cora starts, voice now low. She's looking everywhere but at her daughter. "At first I hated it...but when you gave me the ultimatum to either accept your relationship with Emma, or-" Cora shocks everyone with an escaped sob. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to hold it in. It took a second to gather her emotions before straightening up and continuing. "stay out of your life forever...I chose you. Regina. I choose you, you're my only daughter, you're all I have left in this world...so I choose you. You may not believe me, but I've always wanted your happiness..." Regina's quiet and Emma is too. Shes managed to link her fingers with Regina's as she leans her head on her shoulder while listening to Cora. Emma had no Idea that a kind speech from Cora to Regina would make her so emotional, she's happy for them both. Cora continues. "Your father always said that I was too hard on you. I wanted you to be the best, and you are. You've exceeded all expectations, but I've never realized how unhappy you were until I watched you with Emma. Of course, that was from the outside looking in. I've never imagined being unable to talk to you, and see you, until you shut me out. And I deserved it. It's true what they say, you never know a good thing until it's gone"

Cora reaches out a hand to Regina who looks at it for a moment before looking back up into her mother's eyes. She's never seen her mother cry. Ever. And yet here she is, standing before her pooring out her heart and soul. She's never done that before either. Sure their relationship is not repaired. This moment hasn't undid 30 plus years of damage, but for Regina, it's a start in the right direction. She reaches out her hand takes her mother's hand in hers.

"You're my daughter, I can't lose you" Cora repeats. Regina lets go of Cora's hand in favor of a hug. It's different than the few she's received from Cora in the past. This one is tighter. This one is informal. This one is personal. She can't help but cry herself. When she see's her mother hold out her other arm for Emma to join in the hug she completely loses it.

While Emma was aware of the crowd, Regina and Cora hadn't noticed. They didn't until the crowd starts clapping and cheering for their touching scene. Regina simply laughed and whispered into her mother's ear. "Emma's still not participating in that booth"

* * *

As usual, the Mayor is one of the last people to leave. Of course, she and Emma leave together while everyone slowly walks back to their car. Their excitement over for the day.

"You know, I really enjoyed myself. This has been a great day" Emma smiles and glances at her girlfriend. The two of them are walking back to Regina's car in the process of going home.

"I must say, I agree. Usually, these festivals are long and boring, but this year was a lot of fun. I believe it's thanks to you Emma" Regina stops and pulls her girlfriend in for a hug. "I remember last year, I went with Robin, and it was incredibly...awkward. I had to pretend to be the loving wife, while he pretended to be the loving husband...but I could see the sorrow in his eyes everytime Marian or Roland would get within eye site. I could see how not being with them tore him apart, and it angered me..." She whispers. "I wish he could have been here to actually enjoy this evening _with_ Roland and Marian. I know he would have loved it"

Emma nodded in agreement. She heard Regina clear her throat.

"Don't think that you're not going to be punished for attempting to sell the kisses that belong to me, Princess"

Emma felt shivers run down her back as Regina held her close. She reached up and cupped Regina's cheek. "I'm sorry your Majesty, you know I'm yours" Emma whispers before kissing Regina so fiercely that it takes her breathe away. Literally. Regina's breathing harder as she smiles.

"Let's go home"

"After you, my Queen"


	35. Chapter 35: H,ICTAYCLA

_Months later..._

If you asked Regina or Emma, they'd both say that things were going pretty well. The two of them were inseparable. Every moment spent together was like heaven, and every moment spent apart was hell.

Regina was incredibly proud of Emma, for she enrolled into the community college and was doing exceptionally well. While Regina wanted to spoil and coddle Emma as much as possible, Emma wanted independence. She wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. They both decided on accelerated classes while Emma prepared for the police academy with the local sheriff, sheriff Graham.

Regina was surprised when Emma decided to go into law enforcement. She questioned Emma's decision until she received a strong speech about helping people who can not help themselves and making a difference.

Things were going well for Regina as well, she was happier than she's ever been in her whole entire life. She loved Emma, and couldn't imagine life without her. She was sure to remind her of that every single day. Her relationship with Cora improved as well. While they were not the best of friends, they were slowing building a mother-daughter relationship respectively.

 _Cora learned that the key to Regina's heart was Emma._

"Emma, I need your help" Cora announced as she spotted Emma completing her homework inside Grannies one afternoon.

"The last time I helped you, you got me in trouble" Emma explained not looking up.

"I promise it's harmless dear" Cora stated as she took a seat. "I just bought this new computer and I wanted you to help me work this...thing"

Emma sighs. She knows she won't be getting any studying done with Cora Mills in her face wanting attention. _Might as well get this over with_. She closed her book and pushed it aside before regarding Cora. "How may I help"

"Well, as you know, I've been single for a while now" Cora starts and Emma almost gags. She does not want to have this conversation with Cora. Ever. "I want you to help me find someone on that Chrislist thing you and Regina met on"

"It's Craigslist" Emma corrects.

Cora waves her off because...technicalities. "I think I've spotted a really good one...read this and let me know what you think" Cora instructs while pushing the now opened laptop in front of Emma.

"Kay" Emma responds pulling the laptop closer. She sees the ad Cora pulled up and begins to read it. She will never admit that she's kind of curious as to what kind of guys Cora's into and afraid to find out at the same time. The first line reads;

 _"Emma"_

That's strange. She glances up at Cora whose urging her to keep reading.

 _"I know that we've only known each other for half a year, but this has been the best 6 months of my life._

 _The first time I saw you, I knew you were_ special _._

 _You are so beautiful._

 _Both inside and out._

 _Words can not express how happy you make me or how much you mean to me._

 _You know that I love you, and I will remind you that I do, every morning and every night hopefully until death do us part._

 _I say all of this, only to ask this question._

 _Emma, will you make me the happiest woman on earth and agree to Marry me?_

 _I'd be honored to call you my wife. I couldn't imagine life without you. You're my rock and I promise that I will treat you with nothing but the respect and kindness you deserve._

 _I promise to never allow you to wonder whether you are loved (You are)_

 _Or wanted (you are)_

 _I love every part of you, from those beautiful green eyes of yours to that yellow punch buggy._

 _So again, Miss Swan, my princess, will you marry me?_

Emma didn't realize she was crying until the last sentence. She was not expecting this. She loved Regina more than anything, and anyone. Did she want to spend the rest of her life with her?

 _Heck yeah_.

Emma looked up at Cora who smiled in return. Cora knew. Cora was in on it. The woman who was furious to find out that her daughter wanted to date a girl was now helping her daughter proposed to that very same girl. Boy, have they come a long way? Emma looked around and her heart ached that Regina was nowhere in site. She realized that she had no idea where her girlfriend was at the moment. She had to see Regina... _soon_.

Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Regina's number. As usual, the call was answered on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hi" Emma found herself sobbing from happiness.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"Yes, Regina. I'm calling to answer your Craigslist ad"

"You are?" She questioned immediately.

"Yes. The answers yes"

The line goes dead. Emma's confused and sad for a split second before she hears her name.

"Emma"

It's Regina. Emma turns and regards her girlfriend. She doesn't wait another second before running up to Regina and throwing her arms around her neck in a tight embrace. "Yes I will marry you" Emma repeats.

The dinner erupts with a wave of cheers.

Funny how a simple Craigslist ad can change your life forever.

* * *

 **THE END :(**

 **The Story is over. :'(**

 **Thank you so much for reading guys! Your wonderful reviews made my day :)**


End file.
